Là où le soleil brille
by SalemaW
Summary: Alors que les choses évoluent entre Yuki et Shuishi,Tatsuha tombe amoureux d'une belle étrangère.Qui est elle?A telle 1 lien avec la partie cachée du passé de Shuishi?Mystère...
1. L'inconnue mauvaise plaisanterie

**Auteur: **Lilybulle qui est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mwahaha

**Crédits: **persos à Maki Murakami sauf l'étrangère.

**Note: **Et me voici de retour dans une toute nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que j'aurais des reviews!!!

* * *

Temple à Kyoto.

Alors que Tatsuha pratiquait ses exercices de méditations, quelqu'un osa le déranger en frappant à la porte. Il se releva, furieux, arrangea son kimono et se tourna vers le bruit.

**- Tatsuha : qui est là ?**

Une silhouette d'environ un mètre soixante apparut dans le coin de la pièce.

-** ???: désolé de vous avoir dérangé mais je me suis perdue.**

C'était la voix d'une jeune fille. Son corps était dissimulé par une cape et son visage par un capuchon et des lunettes de soleil. Le jeune moine soupira.

-** Tatsuha : c'est un temple ici, pas une office de tourisme. Cependant, je me dois de vous aider. Où devez vous aller ?**

**- ???: merci, c'est gentil. Je voudrais aller à Tôkyô.**

Elle avait une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- **Tatsuha : vous êtes dans la bonne direction, mais vous allez devoir prendre l'avion.**

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. Le brun accourut vers elle, la souleva et l'emmena sur un futon. Elle avait une forte fièvre. Cependant, il hésitait à lui ôter son capuchon et ses lunettes. Il appela donc une domestique pour s'occuper d'elle et il sortit de la pièce.

Un peu plus tard.

- **Domestique : vous vous réveillez enfin mademoiselle. Vous nous avez fait peur.**

**- ???: pardonnez-moi. L'épuisement est venu à bout de moi. Merci de m'avoir soignée.**

**- Domestique : je me suis permise de vous ôter votre cape et vos lunettes.**

**- ???: ce n'est rien. Ce ne sont que des accessoires pour éviter le regard critique des gens.**

**- Domestique : je comprends.**

Elle sortit et prévint Tatsuha du réveil de l'étrangère. Celui-ci alla la rejoindre.

- **???: monsieur le moine ! Merci pour votre accueil !**

Elle se retourna vers le brun et le cœur de celui-ci ne fit qu'un bond devant la beauté de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux longs, ondulés et bruns tombaient négligemment dans son dos. Ses yeux indigo étaient mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. Des créoles et des brillants violets ornaient ses oreilles. Plusieurs colliers entouraient son cou fin. Elle était mince et ses habits épousaient bien ses formes. Elle portait un bustier assez court en voile bleu et une jupe longue de la même couleur. Une pierre blanche ornait son nombril, d'où partait un tatouage en forme de rose. Enfin, de nombreux bracelets multicolores encerclaient ses poignets. Son teint, légèrement hâlé, la rendait resplendissante.

**- Tatsuha : … que, de, que, quel est votre prénom mademoiselle?**

Elle lui sourit.

- **???: je m'appelle Sayana et vous ?**

**- Tatsuha : moi c'est Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi.**

**- Sayana : enchantée. Dites-moi, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tatsuha : bien sûr, je vous écoute.**

**- Sayana : accepteriez-vous que je travaille ici afin de pouvoir me payer le billet d'avion pour Tôkyô ?**

**- Tatsuha : je veux bien, mais les salaires sont très bas car nous sommes dans un temple et…**

**- Sayana : peu importe. Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra.**

**- Tatsuha : parfait.**

Le père de Tatsuha accepta volontiers la jeune fille car il avait senti des ondes particulières chez elle. Le jeune moine, quant à lui, était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de mieux connaître cette belle étrangère.

**…………………………..**

Pendant ce temps.

- **Shuishi : Yuki ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te libérer demain soir ? T'es méchant, c'est la Saint-Valentin !**

**- Yuki : et alors ?**

**- Shuishi : (yeux larmoyants) c'est la fête des amoureux ! Je voulais passer toute la soirée avec toi ! S'il te plaît !**

**- Yuki: des amoureux? Où ça ? Moi j'en vois pas en tout cas…**

Cette remarque transperça de part en part le chanteur. Il éclata en sanglots.

- **Yuki : Shuishi, je plaisantais…**

**- Shuishi : salaud !!**

Il s'enfuit en claquant violemment la porte.

**- Yuki : Shuishi…**


	2. paroles

**Crédits: **persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Sayana.

**Note: **Alors ? Qui veut la suite ? Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!

**Note1: **mirki beaucoup pour la review!!!

**Note2:** les autres chapitres seront un peu plus long.

**Note3**: la suite viendra dans la semaine .

* * *

Yuki tournait en rond dans son appartement depuis que Shuishi était parti hier soir. L'écrivain s'en voulait terriblement. En fait, il avait menti à son amant. Il lui avait préparé une surprise pour cette soirée de Saint-Valentin. Cependant, à trop vouloir être froid, il a blessé son amant et sa surprise tombait à l'eau. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yuki allait partir à la recherche de Shuishi. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il lui offrirait son cadeau.

**……………………..**

Sayana travaillait comme jardinière. Après avoir fini de s'occuper des plantes, elle prit place au bord de l'étang. Elle fut rejointe par le jeune moine.

**- Tatsuha : je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Sayana : volontiers.**

Il prit place à ses côtés.

- **Tatsuha : d'où viens-tu ?**

**- Sayana : je suis née à Tôkyô.**

**- Tatsuha : vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'as que très peu le type japonais.**

**- Sayana : je suis métisse. Mon père est japonais. Ma mère est une gitane.**

**- Tatsuha : ça a donné un beau mélange.**

Elle rougit légèrement.

- **Sayana : merci, c'est gentil. En général, quand je viens ici, les gens me rejettent. Je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère tu sais.**

**- Tatsuha : elle doit être un très belle femme.**

**- Sayana : en effet.**

**- Tatsuha : tu vas retrouver ta famille à Tôkyô ?**

**- Sayana : oui, plus ou moins. C'est compliqué.**

Le soleil atteignit son zénith. Un léger vent se leva. Les cheveux de Sayana dansaient doucement. Tatsuha ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

- **Tatsuha : nous avons bien fait de t'embaucher comme jardinière. Tu sembles très douée.**

La jeune fille tourna ses yeux vers l'horizon.

- **Sayana : la nature, les animaux… disons que j'ai un don particulier avec eux…**

Elle se leva et retourna travailler. Le moine la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, qu'elle venait d'ailleurs. Il soupira. Serait-il entrain de tomber amoureux de cette fille dont il ne savait presque rien ?

**……………………….**

Shuishi était assis sous un pont en bois dans un jardin public. Il était là depuis hier soir. Bien que ses larmes aient arrêtées de couler, elles emplissaient toujours son cœur blessé. Il n'avait pas compris l'attitude de Yuki, d'autant plus que depuis cinq mois, leur relation allait de mieux en mieux. Mais là, Yuki lui avait fait mal, vraiment. Il ne savait même pas s'il retournerait le voir. Il aimait l'écrivain plus que tout, c'était une certitude, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'interrogeait sur leur avenir. D'ailleurs, en avait-il un ensemble ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur car il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans Yuki. Shuishi observa la rose tatouée à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche. Son amant ne lui en avait jamais demandé la signification. Jamais. Pourtant, un jour, il faudra bien qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui dise tout…


	3. Surprises surprises

**Note: **Mirki pour la reviews ! Qui veut la suite ?

**Note1: **je voulais faire un chapitre plus long... mais tant pis lol.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Tatsuha avait décidé de suivre discrètement Sayana. En effet, il voulait savoir comment elle avait réussi à obtenir de si belles fleurs en quelques jours. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était. Il s'était caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre centenaire. La jeune fille était à quelques mètres de lui. Elle s'était agenouillée devant des rosiers morts depuis des années. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à les faire repartir, si bien que le jeune moine se demanda pourquoi elle s'acharnait dessus. Ce fut alors que le miracle se produisit. Sayana imposa ses mains sur la plante. Une étrange lumière dorée en sortit et se déposa sur les rosiers. Elle ferma ses yeux indigo et la lumière s'intensifia. Les fleurs commencèrent alors à éclore à nouveau. La plante renaissait. Après quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva. Elle sourit devant son œuvre. De splendides roses rouges étaient apparues. Leurs pétales semblaient doux comme la soie. Tatsuha se frottait les yeux. Lui qui était moine et exorciste, il croyait à certaines choses, mais là, c'était plus qu'incroyable. Il continua à la suivre. Après quelques mètres, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant un arbre. Elle le toucha et il fleurit. Tatsuha avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Sayana s'assit alors dans l'herbe. Un lapin et un écureuil vinrent sur ses genoux. Elle les caressa.

- **Sayana : Tatsuha, arrête de te cacher. Viens.**

Surpris, le jeune moine s'exécuta et s'assit près d'elle. Les animaux s'enfuirent.

- **Tatsuha : depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là ?**

Elle sourit.

- **Sayana : depuis le début. J'ai pensé qu'entre tes croyances et ton ouverture d'esprit, tu pourrais accepter ce que tu as vu.**

**- Tatsuha : certes. Je suis tout de même surpris.**

**- Sayana : c'est normal.**

**- Tatsuha : qui es-tu ?**

**- Sayana : je ne te le dirais pas. Du moins pas encore. Tu as tout le temps de le découvrir par toi-même.**

**- Tatsuha : mais…**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, assez près du coin des lèvres et s'en alla. Le moine rougit bien malgré lui. Cette fille était de plus en plus mystérieuse mais elle lui plaisait.

**…………………………**

Yuki avait parcourut la ville dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Il était passé chez Hiro, Fujisaki, les parents de Shuishi et à la NG. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. L'écrivain commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Deux jours que le chanteur n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Le blond avait peur. Peur de le perdre sans avoir pu s'excuser. Peur de ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix une dernière fois. Peur, peur d'être séparé de lui. Yuki gara sa Mercedes et pénétra dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. La pluie commença à tomber mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : celle de retrouver le chanteur. Il déambula un moment parmi les chemins et les bancs en pierre, quand un bruit attira son attention. C'était des sanglots. Il accourut et vit son amant, trempé et grelottant.

-** Yuki : Shuishi !!**

Le jeune homme se retourna violemment.

- **Shuishi : casse-toi !!**

Il se leva et partit en courant. L'écrivain le poursuivit. Yuki ne pensait pas que le chanteur pouvait courir si vite. La pluie s'intensifia. Après quelques mètres de course, Shuishi se retrouva bloqué entre un lac artificiel et Yuki. Il y sauta. Le blond fit de même et attrapa son amant. Celui-ci se débattit mais il réussit à le ramener sur la berge. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et trempés jusqu'aux os.

- **Yuki : Shuishi, écoute-moi, je t'en prie.**

Les yeux violets du chanteur n'avaient jamais été aussi foncés.

- **Shuishi : pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'écouterais ?**

**- Yuki : parce que, l'idiot, cette fois-ci, c'est moi.**

**- Shuishi : je te donne une minute.**

**- Yuki : l'autre soir, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser et encore moins te faire partir. Je voulais juste t'embêter un peu mais je m'y suis très mal pris. Désolé.**

**- Shuishi : je t'aime Yuki ! Ne me redis plus jamais une chose pareille, sinon je partirais pour toujours.**

Il sauta dans les bras de l'écrivain qui l'enlaça, soulagé. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui offrir son cadeau de Saint-Valentin.


	4. Etoiles

**Crédits: **Citation de Cocteau. Persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana.

**Note: **Mirki pour les reviews. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. Qui le veut???

**Note1: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Le soleil ne se leva pas sur le temple. Le divin luminaire s'était caché derrière d'épais nuages noirs. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Après deux heures d'entraînements intensifs, Tatsuha décida de faire une pause. Il s'assit au bord de la fenêtre et observa le ciel.

-** Sayana : je n'aime pas ce temps car, une fois la nuit tombée, je ne peux pas voir les étoiles.**

Le brun se retourna.

- **Tatsuha : c'est vrai. Tu regardes souvent les étoiles ?**

Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout près de lui.

- **Sayana : oui, dès qu'elles sont visibles.**

**- Tatsuha : vraiment ? Pour quelles raisons ?**

**- Sayana : car je salue ma bonne étoile.**

**- Tatsuha ???**

**- Sayana : c'est ma maman. Elle est morte il y a onze ans.**

**- Tatsuha : désolé, je ne savais pas.**

**- Sayana : ce n'est rien. La tienne est une étoile aussi, n'est ce pas ?**

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- **Tatsuha : comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Sayana : c'est ta manière de regarder le ciel. Tes yeux semblent y chercher un signe, une présence. Je connais ce regard par cœur. C'est le même que le mien.**

**- Tatsuha : tu as raison.**

Il baissa les yeux. Le souvenir de sa mère était toujours douloureux.

-** Tatsuha : c'était il y a cinq ans. Un accident de voiture.**

Il tourna ses yeux vers l'extérieur pour que la jeune fille ne voit pas ses larmes qui perlaient. Mais elle, elle avait compris.

- **Sayana : Tatsuha, je sais que c'est difficile et douloureux. Cependant, il y a une phrase qui me donne du courage : « le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants. » et j'y crois vraiment. Tu sais, même si elles ne sont plus à nos côtés, leur souvenir est gravé dans notre cœur. Et tant que nous penserons à elle, elles ne disparaîtront pas.**

Elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du brun. Il posa la sienne dessus.

- **Tatsuha : merci. Je n'avais jamais trop pensé à cet aspect des choses.**

Elle lui sourit.

- **Sayana : et puis, elles doivent être heureuse là-haut, entourées d'anges.**

**- Tatsuha : tu as raison.**

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, bercés par un silence qu'ils partageaient. Le jeune moine se leva et s'adossa à la fenêtre. Sayana lui faisait face.

- **Tatsuha : ça te dirait d'aller dîner en ville ce soir ?**

**- Sayana : volontiers.**

Le brun s'était enfin à décider à l'inviter.

**………………………..**

Yuki était entrain de taper sur son ordinateur lorsque Shuishi entra timidement dans la pièce.

- **Shuishi : Yuki… je, je peux te déranger une seconde ?**

Voyant la mine implorante de son amant, il accepta et se tourna vers lui.

- **Yuki : qui a-t-il ?**

**- Shuishi : comme on s'était disputé la veille de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau. Alors, j'aimerais te le donner maintenant. Prends-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Après, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.**

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé dans du papier fushia, imprimé de Kumagoro (ndla : Ryûchi lui en aurait-il prêté?). Le blond l'ouvrit et découvrit une boîte rectangulaire. Elle contenait une montre entièrement métallisée. A l'arrière était gravé « Je t'aime à l'infini ». Yuki esquissa un sourire.

- **Yuki : _il a du dépenser une fortune._ Merci Shui-chan.**

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Le chanteur ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et devint rouge homard.

-** Yuki : en fait, moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

- **Shuishi : c'est vrai ? Je suis tellement heureux mon Yuki !**

**- Yuki : cependant je ne te le donnerais que ce soir, après t'avoir emmené quelque part.**

Le chanteur était de plus en plus intrigué.

- **Yuki : soit prêt à 19h00 et habille-toi comme tu veux. Peu importe. Maintenant, laisse-moi travailler s'il te plaît.**

Shuishi s'exécuta, sautillant de partout jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard.

Finalement, le chanteur avait opté pour un jean très moulant et taille basse, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont les premiers et les derniers boutons étaient restés détachés. Lorsque Yuki le vit, celui-ci eut un gros coup de chaud. Il trouvait son petit bonbon rose particulièrement sexy ce soir. C'était parfait. Une fois qu'il lui aurait offert son cadeau, la nuit n'en serait que plus torride.


	5. Sacrées soirées

**Note: **d'abord merci pour vos reviews et de me lire. Sinon, maintenant si je n'ai pas de reviews, je ne posterais pas la suite. Alors si vous la voulez, laissez m'en!!! Mwahahha.Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit tomba sur le Japon. Dame Lune était au rendez-vous.

**………………….**

Tatsuha avait mis près d'une heure pour se préparer. Il portait un jean taille basse, un T-shirt moulant rouge et une veste en cuir noir. De son côté, Sayana portait un débardeur orange recouvert d'un voile noir ainsi qu'une longue jupe noire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux par deux nattes. Lorsque le brun la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- **Tatsuha : tu es très belle ce soir.**

**- Sayana : c'est gentil. Mais le compliment n'est pas valable que pour moi…**

Et, ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant.

**…………………**

**- Shuishi : où on va mon Yuki ?**

Les deux amants venaient à peine de quitter l'appartement et Shuishi avait prit en otage le bras gauche de l'écrivain.

- **Yuki : (air mauvais) si tu me reposes encore une fois cette question, je te laisse sur le bord de la route. Compris ?**

**- Shuishi : voui. Pardon mon Yuki.**

**- Yuki : (soupirs) c'est rien.**

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture fraîchement lavée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ses cala dans son siège et se fit violence pour ne pas interroger son petit ami. Yuki alluma une cigarette et mis le contact. Lui aussi était impatient, mais il se devait de paraître aussi calme et posé qu'à son habitude.

**………………….**

**- Tatsuha : nous y sommes.**

**- Sayana : un restaurant italien ? Très bonne idée.**

Ils poussèrent la porte du petit établissement et on les installa à une table du fond, près de la fenêtre. Une serveuse en uniforme noir et blanc prit leur commande et en profita pour draguer le moine.

- **Sayana : t'as fait une touche Tatsuha.**

Il grimaça.

- **Tatsuha : elle ne m'intéresse absolument pas.**

**- Sayana : vraiment ? Et ta réputation de Don Juan alors ?**

**- Tatsuha : de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Sayana : au temple, tout le monde des manières très libérées du jeune moine…**

Elle sourit.

- **Tatsuha : c'est vrai, je l'avoue, mais…**

**- Sayana : mais quoi ?**

**- Serveuse : attention vos assiettes sont chaudes !**

Elle fit un clin d'œil au brun et partit à regrets.

- **Sayana : qu'allais-tu dire ?**

**- Tatsuha : que je serais prêt à essayer de changer d'attitude.**

**……………………**

Le trajet en voiture dura environ une heure mais se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Yuki se gara enfin. Ils sortirent et enfin de la Mercedes. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un petit lac. La lune et les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau transparente. Tout était calme et seul le cri de quelques hiboux se faisait entendre.

- **Shuishi : c'est vraiment très beau ici. Tu as très bien choisi.**

L'écrivain se mit en face de lui.

- **Yuki : je peux te donner ton cadeau ?**

**- Shuishi : oui, mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant. Je peux ?**

Le blond soupira.

- **Yuki : je t'écoute.**

**- Shuishi : il y a des choses dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé à propos de mon passé, notamment sur la signification de mon tatouage en forme de rose.**

Il avait énormément de mal à parler.

-** Yuki : Shuishi, arrête. Tu me parleras de tout ça quand tu seras vraiment prêt à le faire. Tu m'as laissé le temps et je ferais pareil pour toi.**

Le chanteur baissa les yeux où quelques larmes naissaient.

- **Shuishi : merci.**

**- Yuki : c'est bon ? Je peux te le donner ce cadeau ?**

**- Shuishi : oui, vas-y.**

**- Yuki : je sais bien qu'en presque deux ans, je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de correct et de gentil avec toi. De plus, je ne t'exprime que très rarement mes sentiments, alors je voudrais t'offrir ceci.**

Il lui tendit une boîte rectangulaire et Shuishi l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit une clé métallique.

- **Yuki : c'est la clé de mon appartement, et, accessoirement, celle de mon cœur.**

Les yeux améthystes du chanteur se remplirent de larmes de joie. A côté de la clé, reposait un anneau en argent avec une pierre rose. Le blond la prit.

-** Yuki : et cette bague, c'était pour savoir si tu accepterais un jour de te marier avec moi. En fait, est-ce que tu voudrais être mon fiancé ?**

Shuishi murmura un oui étouffé par des larmes d'émotion et sauta dans les bras de son amant. Yuki le serra de toutes ses forces. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il croyait en l'avenir.

**……………………….**

**- Sayana : toi ? Changer d'attitude ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire je pense**.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence.

Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin du retour.

-** Tatsuha : Sayana ?**

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le moine.

**- Sayana : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et l'embrassa. Elle accepta volontiers.

- **Tatsuha : j'aimerais essayer de sortir avec toi.**

**- Sayana : volontiers. Je suis pour les essais.**

**- Tatsuha : tu as des conditions ?**

**- Sayana : non. Relation non exclusive, ça va de soi, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tatsuha : oui. Parfait.**

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois mais de manière plus passionnée. Que leur réservait leur relation ?


	6. Annonces

**Note:** voilà la suite. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre la suitte. Reviews please!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Le portable de Tatsuha sonna.

**Tatsuha : Oui ?**

**Yuki : salut. Je te dérange ?**

**Tatsuha : Eiri !!!!! Non pas du tout. Que me vaut l'honneur de t'avoir au téléphone ?**

**Yuki : je voulais juste te dire qu'hier soir j'avais demandé Shuishi en mariage.**

**Tatsuha : vraiment ??? Mais c'est super !!!! Il va falloir que je vienne vous voir !**

**Yuki : pourquoi pas.**

**Tatsuha : à la fin du mois j'ai des vacances.**

**Yuki : très bien.**

**Tatsuha : ça te gène si j'amène quelqu'un avec moi ?**

**Yuki : qui ça ?**

**Tatsuha : la fille aux dons étranges dont je t'ai parlé dans le mail. Sa famille est à Tokyô.**

**Yuki : Fais comme tu veux. A plus.**

**Tatsuha : ciao.**

Il raccrocha. Sayana vint alors le voir.

**Tatsuha : tu tombes bien. Dans un mois je vais à Tokyô voir mon frère. Je lui ai dit que tu venais. C'est d'accord ?**

**Sayana : oui, merci.**

**Tatsuha : tu pourras enfin voir ta famille.**

**Sayana : peut-être. Je verrais le moment venu.**

**…………………..**

Studio de la NG.

Shuishi sautilla joyeusement dans les couloirs jusqu'au studio d'enregistrement où tout le monde l'attendait.

**Shuishi : bonjour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

K rangea son magnum.

**Sakano : tu es presque en retard.**

**Shuishi : (tournant sur lui-même) désolé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hiro : t'es bien joyeux ce matin.**

**Shuishi : vvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et il mit sa bague sous le nez du guitariste et de Suguru.

**Tohma : c'est quoi ?**

**Shuishi : la bague de fiançailles que m'a offert mon Yuki !!!!**

Le directeur changea de tête tandis que les autres le félicitèrent.

**…………………….**

Un peu plus tard.

**Domestique : Mlle Sayana ? M Tatsuha souhaiterait vous voir.**

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre du moine et y entra.

**Sayana : que veux-tu ?**

**Tatsuha : toi.**

Il l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

**Tatsuha : j'ai envie de toi.**

Elle se mit face à lui.

**Sayana : alors vas-y.**

Elle l'embrassa.

**Sayana : une seule chose, ne me pose pas de question sur les marques dans mon dos.**

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et ils commencèrent à goûter au péché.

**……………….**

Shuishi : bonsoir mon amourrr !!!!!

Il sauta dans les bras de l'écrivain, assis sur le canapé.

**Yuki : j'ai appelé Tatsuha. Il vient à la fin du mois avec une fille.**

Le chanteur s'installa sur ses genoux.

**Shuishi : qui est-ce ?**

**Yuki : il ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Apparemment, elle aurait des capacités particulières avec les plantes et les animaux. Elle est métisse et sa famille vit ici. Elle s'appelle Sayana.**

Le cœur de Shuishi manqua un battement.

**-Shuishi : elle, elle va venir ici c'est ça ?**

**-Yuki : oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?**

Il hocha la tête.

-**Shuishi : non c'est rien. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Je vais prendre une douche.**

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et se leva. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fixa le miroir.

**-Shuishi : Sayana va revenir après trois ans. Trois ans que nous nous sommes quittés et que je n'ai pratiquement aucune nouvelle. Comment allons-nous réagir quand nous nous retrouverons face à face ? Et Hiro… il va falloir que je le prévienne… trois ans déjà… Sayana…**

Il caressa son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Il posa alors ses yeux sur son tatouage en forme de rose. Le passé ne disparaît pas. Jamais.

**…………………**

Tatsuha se réveilla et observa Sayana dormir.

**-Tatsuha : _que signifie ce pentagramme avec une rose au centre qu'elle a dans le dos ? Je ne sais presque rien d'elle et pourtant…_**


	7. Prémices

**Note:** _mirki beaucoup pour les commentaires. J'écrirais la suite dès que possible. Qui veut savoir ce qui va se passer? Prochain chapitre: retrouvailles à Tôkyô!!_

* * *

Ce matin-là, Shuishi se rendit chez Hiro.

-** Hiro : Shuishi : tu t'es disputé avec Yuki ?**

Le chanteur entra.

- **Shuishi : non. Par contre il m'a appris quelque chose dont je dois absolument te parler.**

**- Hiro : je t'écoute.**

**- Shuishi : Tatsuha va bientôt nous rendre visite avec Sayana.**

Le guitariste sursauta.

- **Hiro : t'es sérieux ? Mais est-ce qu'ils sont au courant ?**

**- Shuishi : non. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de parler à Yuki. Ca me fait peur Hiro. J'ai peur de le perdre.**

Il éclata en sanglots.

- **Hiro : s'il t'aime vraiment, il acceptera ce que tu es et qui tu es, avec ton passé. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Shuishi : je, je vais attendre que Sayana soit ici.**

**- Hiro : comme tu veux. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la revoir.**

**- Shuishi : je comprends.**

**……………………..**

**- Sayana : salut toi ! Tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit ?**

**- Tatsuha : (sourire pervers) très bien merci.**

**- Sayana : et si tu venais jouer un peu avec moi maintenant ?**

**- Tatsuha : avec plaisir.**

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Alors que leur jeu devenait de plus en plus torride, le portable de la jeune fille sonna.

- **Sayana : Oui ?**

**- Hiro : Sayana ? C'est Hiroshi.**

La belle s'assit dans le lit sous le regard interrogateur du moine.

- **Hiro : j'ai appris que tu venais à Tokyô.**

**- Sayana : c'est exact.**

**- Hiro : pourquoi reviens-tu après trois ans ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Sayana : j'ai grandi et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. De plus, je regrette d'être partie. Je viens, en partie, pour m'excuser.**

**- Hiro : très bien. Je ne sais pas si on se verra.**

**- Sayana : pourquoi ? As-tu toujours honte de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? A bientôt.**

Elle raccrocha. Tatsuha l'enlaça.

- **Tatsuha : c'était qui ?**

**- Sayana : mon ex d'une nuit. Il a appris mon retour à Tokyô.**

**- Tatsuha : il te regrette ?**

**- Sayana : non, pas du tout. Je dirais même qu'il voudrais oublier ce qui c'est passé.**

**- Tatsuha : pourtant tu es très douée.**

Il l'embrassa passionément.

- **Tatsuha : je t'ai jamais demandé, t'as quel âge ?**

**- Sayana : dix-sept ans.**

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux.

**……………………..**

**- Yuki : Shuishi, ça va ?**

Le chanteur était debout devant la fenêtre et regardait l'horizon depuis une heure. Il se retourna et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain.

- **Shuishi : je t'aime Yuki.**

**- Yuki : et si tu m'appelais Eiri ?**

**- Shuishi : voui, merci mon amour.**

Il posa sa tête contre le torse du blond. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sentant les larmes arriver, Shuishi s'enfuit dans la chambre et se cacha sous la couette. Yuki soupira. Depuis l'annonce de la venue de Tatsuha, il était dans cet état. Il voulait savoir pourquoi mais le chanteur se murait dans le silence. Mais là, le blond était à bout de nerfs. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre.

- **Yuki : Shuishi tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive et plus vite que ça !! Fait chier maintenant.**

**- Shuishi : (toujours sous la couette) je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.**

Pour toute réponse l'écrivain partit chez Hiro en laissant son amant.

- **Hiro : Yuki ? Vous voulez quoi ?**

Le blond l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- **Yuki : tu vas me dire pourquoi Shuishi est dans cet état en ce moment. C'est préférable pour ta santé Hiroshi.**

**- Hiro : Tatsuha va venir avec une fille, Sayana. Cette fille, on la connaît. Elle fait partie des choses que vous ignorer sur Shuishi. De toute façon, il va vous en parler. Une fois qu'elle sera là.**

Yuki le lâcha et s'en alla sans un mot. Comment son fiancé connaissait-il une fille avec des dons étranges et métisse qui plus est ? D'ici quinze jours il aurait la réponse…

**………………………**

Tatsuha trouva Sayana endormit au soleil. Sa lumière se reflétait doucement sur la peau hâlée de la jeune fille. Il remarqua alors un fait étrange : son tatouage en forme de rose brillait d'une forte lueur violette. Celui-ci semblait absorber l'énergie solaire. Qui était cette fille ?

**……………………**

Shuishi se reposait sur le balcon de l'appartement quand il aperçut la lueur violette qui émanait de son tatouage. Il se dépécha de rentrer. Yuki ne devait pas voir ça. Pas encore.


	8. Retrouvailles à Tôkyô

Les quinze jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans évènements particuliers. Aujourd'hui, Tatsuha et Sayana prenaient l'avion pour Tôkyô. Ils étaient à l'aéroport et attendaient pour embarquer. Ils s'étaient installés sur deux sièges peints en gris.

- **Tatsuha : au fait, je t'avais pas dit, mon frère va se marier. C'est pour ça que je vais le voir.**

**- Sayana : c'est bien ça ! Ta future belle-sœur est sympa ?**

Il grimaça.

- **Tatsuha : à vrai dire c'est un futur beau-frère.**

La jeune fille rougit.

- **Sayana : désolée pour la gaffe.**

**- Tatsuha : c'est rien. Tu pouvais pas deviner. Tu verras, il est super sympa. C'est le chanteur des Bad Luck, tu connais ?**

Il sortit une photo de son porte-feuille de Shuishi et Yuki.

- **Tatsuha : ils sont pas mignons ?**

**- Sayana : si,si… Finalement, je vois revoir Shuishi beaucoup plus tôt que prévu… Le mystère des coïncidences.**

**- Tatsuha : t'aime les chansons des Bad Luck ?**

**- Sayana : oui.**

**- Tatsuha : mais moi je préfère encore plus les Nittle Gasper avec Ryuchi Sakuma ! C'est un véritable dieu sur scène !!**

Le moine s'emporta dans un monologue enflamé sur sa star préférée.

- **Sayana : il a la même idole que Shui-chan.**

Le brun se rassit.

- **Tatsuha : désolé, j'ai tendance à m'emporter quand je parle de lui.**

Elle sourit.

- **Sayana : pas grave.**

Silence. Une voix leur indiqua qu'il était l'heure d'embarquer. Ils se levèrent et sortirent leurs billets. Une hôtesse les accompagna jusqu'à leurs sièges. Sayana s'installa près du hublot, suivie de Tatsuha.

- **Tatsuha : dis-moi, tu n'as rien contre le fait que mon frère soit fiancé à un homme ? Enfin, ça te gène pas ?**

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- **Sayana : pas le moins du monde. Si tu connaissais certaines de mes fréquentations, tu ne m'aurais même pas posé la question.**

Le moine médita sur ces dernières paroles. L'avion décolla.

**………………………**

**- Yuki : Shuishi, dépêche-toi un peu. Tatsuha arriva à 14h00. Il faut partir maintenant pour l'aéroport.**

Depuis son réveil, le chanteur était très perturbé. Il s'agitait partout mais ne faisait rien d'efficace.

- **Shuishi : c'est bon, je suis prêt.**

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

**- Yuki : si tu mettais des chaussures, ça serait bien.**

Dix minutes après, ils purent prendre la voiture.

**…………………….**

Tatsuha avait trouvé un moyen efficace de passer le temps : il avait pris les lèvres de Sayana en otage. Malheureusement pour eux, il fallait en rester aux plus ou moins chastes baisers même si leurs mains tremblaient d'envie de se promener sur le corps de l'autre.

**……………………..**

A l'aéroport.

- Yuki : on a trois quart d'heure à attendre.

- Shuishi : vi…

- Yuki : tu vas bien ?

- Shuishi : je crois…

Le chanteur se leva et regarda un avion décoler. Il y a trois ans, il était ici, à la même place, et il regardait l'avion de Sayana partir vers une destination inconnue.

**……………………..**

**- Tatsuha : tu trouveras peut-être mon frère un peu froid, mais c'est son caractère. Tu sais, je lui ai déjà un peu parlé de toi et de tes capacités spéciales.**

**- Sayana : Okay…**

**- Voix : nous allons attérir à Tôkyô. Attachez vos ceintures. Merci.**

**…………………….**

**- Yuki : l'avion arrive. C'est pas trop tôt.**

**- Shuishi : enfin….**

**…………………….**

L'avion attérit. Tatsuha et Sayana sortirent de l'avion et se dirigèrent vers le hall. Les battements du cœur de la jeune fille s'accélérèrent.

**……………………..**

Yuki et Shuishi regardaient les passagers arriver. Le cœur du chanteur battait la chamade.

**…………………….**

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le hall et le moine interpella son frère et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha, suivi d'un petit bonbon rose.

- **Tatsuha : Eiri ! Merci d'être venu nous chercher. Ca va Shuishi ?**

Le chanteur hocha la tête. Il avait les yeux rivé sur Sayana. Le blond jugea préférable de rejoindre la voiture et d'y faire les présentations. Le trajet fut bref mais silencieux.

- **Tatsuha : Sayana, je te présente Yuki Eiri, mon frère.**

**- Sayana : enchantée.**

**- Yuki : ouais, bonjour. Elle ressemble vraiment à une gitane et c'est un canon. Mon frère a toujours des gouts de luxe apparemment.**

Shuishi était au bord des larmes.

- **Sayana : je suis désolé Shuishi.**

**- Shuishi : désolé de quoi ? De t'être presque enfuie il y a trois ans ?**

Silence. Yuki et Tatsuha avaient compris qu'il n'était pas encore temps de s'en mêler.

- **Sayana : oui, je regrette. Petit à petit j'ai compris que j'avais commis des erreurs. Mais j'avais quatorze ans. Je n'avais pas le même esprit qu'aujourd'hui.**

**- Shuishi : c'est vrai. Mais tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi de n'avoir de tes nouvelles que deux fois par an ? Trois ans c'est très long tu sais. Depuis que tu es partie pour je ne sais où, chaque jour j'ai espéré pour que tu reviennes rapidement.**

**- Sayana : pardonne-moi Shuishi, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais… Je suis de retour. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.**

**- Shuishi : c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps.**

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras du chanteur, ce qui irrita fortement notre cher écrivain (ndla : jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…)

- **Yuki : ça serait trop vous demander de nous expliquer ?**

Essuyant quelques unes de ses larmes, Sayana se retourna vers le blond.

- **Sayana : excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Mary-Sayana Shindô. Je suis la petite soeur de Shuishi.**

**- Y et T : QUOI ???????**

* * *

**La prochaine fois, Shuishi révèle son passé à Yuki.**


	9. Il était une fois

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **Qui veut la suite????? Je la mettrais ... bientôt peut-être...

**Crédits: **persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana

* * *

- **T et Y : Quoi ?????**

**- Tatsuha : c'est impossible…**

**- Sayana : et pourtant c'est la vérité.**

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le chanteur s'enfuit.

-** Sayana : Tatsuha, rattrape-le ! Je veux parler à ton frère.**

Le brun s'exécuta, ne pouvant pas refuser grand-chose à la belle.

- **Yuki : je t'écoute.**

**- Sayana : peut-être que certaines choses que Shuishi vous révèlera ne seront pas faciles à entendre, mais j'espère que vous saurez l'écouter. Mais je suppose que si vous comptez l'épouser, c'est que vous tenez assez à lui pour accepter tout ce qu'il est. Je ne suis qu'une gamine de dix sept ans, mais je vous demande une seule chose : prenez soin de lui. Il en a plus besoin que vous pouvez le croire.**

L'écrivain ne daigna pas répondre. Le moine revint alors avec une boule rose très réticente.

- **Sayana : on va vous laisser.**

**- Tatsuha : on passera chez toi ce soir, Eiri.**

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent, laissant les fiancés en tête à tête.

**- Yuki : vas-y Shuishi, parle-moi.**

Le chanteur respira un grand coup et essuya quelques larmes, mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

- **Yuki : très bien. Comment se fait-il que Sayana puisse être ta sœur ?**

**- Shuishi : la femme que tu a vu chez mes parents, ce n'est pas ma mère. C'est ma belle-mère. Mon père s'est marié avec elle il y a dix ans. Seulement un an après la mort de ma mère.**

Le cœur du blond commençait à se serrer.

- **Yuki : comment est-elle morte ?**

Shuishi sortit une photo de son porte-monnaie.

- **Shuishi : c'est ma mère. Comme tu peux le voir c'était une gitane.**

**- Yuki : ta sœur lui ressemble énormément. Maintenant je sais d'où te vienne tes yeux violets.**

Le bonbon rose esquissa un faible sourire.

- **Shuishi : la famille de mon père n'a jamais approuvé leur union. Un matin, alors qu'elle nous amenait au parc, des hommes l'ont assassinée. Ils avaient été payés par les parents de mon père. Deux balles en plein cœur on suffit à nous l'enlever. J'avais dix ans et ma sœur sept. C'est ce jour-là que les difficultés ont commencées…**

**- Yuki : Shui-chan… Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer…**

**- Shuishi : si, je t'ai assez caché la vérité. Ca suffit. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.**

**- Yuki : comme tu veux. Dis-moi, Tatsuha m'a parlé de capacités spéciales chez ta sœur…**

**- Shuishi : voilà le vrai problème, du moins pour les autres.**

Il souleva sa manche et montra son tatouage en forme de rose. Dès que des rayons solaires se posèrent dessus, une étrange lueur en émana.

- **Shuishi : ma sœur a le même sur le ventre. C'est le symbole de la famille de ma mère, des adorateurs du soleil et de la nature. Quand tu nais, tu as cette marque sur ta peau et tu ne peux pas l'enlever. De plus, certaines personnes, ont des capacités spéciales comme tu dis. C'était le cas de ma mère. Elle possédait un pouvoir solaire qui lui permettait de faire renaître n'importe quelles plantes et de communiquer avec les animaux. A ma naissance, mon père était soulagé que je ne sois pas comme ça. Tu peux le savoir car un enfant qui a des dons a une autre marque dans son dos. C'est un pentagramme avec une rose au centre. Ma sœur en a hérité.**

Il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

- **Shuishi : dès que mon père s'est remarié, il a totalement changé. Il est devenu froid et méchant avec Sayana. Il m'a même dit que, s'il ne l'abandonnait pas, c'était pour moi. Dès lors, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'occuper, mais c'était difficile. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle et de moi parfois et toute la famille de notre père la rejetait. D'ailleurs, depuis que j'ai eu 21 ans il y a trois mois, je suis devenu son tuteur légal. Puis, il y a trois ans…**

Ses mains tremblaient. Yuki s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- **Shuishi : il y a trois ans, mon père m'a frappé car il trouvait que j'étais trop gentil avec Sayana. Elle s'est mise en colère et elle a failli le tuer. Il est resté six mois à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort. Le lendemain de cet incident, elle a décidé de partir.**

Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules.

- **Shuishi : mais je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Depuis la mort de notre mère, elle n'a jamais pu être vraiment heureuse. Elle aussi a failli se faire tuer par nos grands parents. C'est encore une petite fille au fond. C'est ma petite sœur et je n'ai même pas su la protéger quand ils ont essayé de la brûler quand elle avait huit ans.**

Il éclata en sanglots. L'écrivain avait les larmes aux yeux.

- **Yuki : ne t'inquiète pas. Sayana n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur grand frère. _tu es notre ange gardien mon amour_**

Le blond le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

**…………………………….**

Un peu plus tard.

Yuki et Shuishi rentrèrent chez eux. Ils découvrirent alors, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre Sayana et Tatsuha, sur le canapé. Ils décidèrent de ne pas les réveiller et de rejoindre leur chambre.

-** Yuki : (regardant Shuishi dormir) _je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon ange. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je t'aime…_**

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps.

Sayana regardait Tatsuha dormir.

-** Sayana : _tu es le premier garçon avec qui je sors qui a de la considération pour moi. Tu es si beau quand tu dors. Est-ce que je serais tomber amoureuse de toi ?_**

La pluie commença à tomber. Un nouveau jour, une nouvelle bataille…


	10. Décisions

**Note: **La suite intéresse quelqu'un?? REVIEWS Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Crédits: **Paroles de Close to you de Utada Hikaru.Persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana et ses parents.

* * *

Tatsuha et Sayana s'embrassaient sur le canapé quand Yuki et Shuishi entrèrent dans le salon.

-** Yuki : on vous gêne pas trop ?**

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

- **Tatsuha : désolé.**

**- Shuishi : vous sortez ensemble ?**

**- Sayana : plus ou moins.**

**- Shuishi : c'est-à-dire ?**

**- Tatsuha : disons que c'est pas exclusif comme relation.**

**- Shuishi : …**

**- Sayana : et au fait Shuishi, t'as annoncé aux « parents » ton mariage ?**

**- Shuishi : non. Je leur ai dit que je passerais aujourd'hui. Sayana, tu pourrais nous accompagner ?**

**- Sayana : t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**- Shuishi : s'il te plaît.**

**- Sayana: Okay, je viens.**

**- Shuishi : merci.**

**- Tatsuha : si vous avez pas besoin de moi, je vais aller faire un tour.**

**- Sayana : et voir tes anciennes conquêtes ?**

**- Tatsuha : qui sait…**

Ils quittèrent l'appartement.

**………………………….**

Un peu plus tard chez les Shindô.

Le chanteur était très nerveux et n'osait pas sonner. Le blond le fit à sa place. La porte s'ouvrit.

-** M. Shindô : Shuishi !! Bonjour. Yuki... Sayana...**

Son coeur manqua un battement quand il aperçut la jeune fille mais il les invita tous à rentrer. Sa femme se leva.

- **Mme Shindô : Shuishi, heureuse de te voir. Yuki, bonjour.**

Elle ne daigna pas s'adresser à la gitane. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon.

- **M. Shindô : de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?**

Le bonbon rosa serra la main de son fiancée ce qui fit grimacer sa belle-mère.

- **Shuishi : je suis venu vous annoncer que Yuki et moi nous allions nous marier.**

Le père du chanteur se leva, furieux et sa femme prenait sur elle pour ne pas crier.

- M**. Shindô : dis-moi que c'est une blague Shuishi !! Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ?? Comment oses-tu faire une chose aussi répugnante ?**

**- Mme Shindô : ton père a raison. Toi qui es l'enfant dont il est fier, comment oses-tu ? Tu es un monstre !!**

Quelques larmes perla sur les joues du jeune homme. L'écrivain était en colère et tentait de se maîtriser.

- **Sayana : les monstres, c'est vous.**

La belle c'était levée à son tour.

- **M. Shindô : de quoi tu te mêles petite pute ?**

- **Sayana : si vous teniez autant à Shuishi que ce que vous le prétendez tous les deux, vous seriez heureux pour lui.**

**- M. Shindô : ça ne te choque pas, toi ?**

**- Sayana : absolument pas. Que Yuki soit un homme, un extraterrestre ou un vampire ce n'est pas mon problème. Moi, tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur de mon grand frère. Son bonheur, sa vie, il les a trouvé aux côtés de Yuki et c'est normal qu'ils souhaitent concrétiser leur union. De plus papa, tu es bien mal placé pour les juger. Toi, tu as bien aimé une gitane, une belle étrangère que tu n'avais pas le droit d'approcher…**

**- M. Shindô : la ferme !!!! Shuishi, tu vas devoir choisir entre Yuki et nous.**

**- Shuishi : ma famille c'est ma sœur et Yuki. Depuis que maman est morte, la notre n'existe plus de toute façon.**

Les trois invités se levèrent et partirent. Le chanteur marchait loin devant les deux autres.

- **Yuki : tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?**

**- Sayana : bien sûr. Yuki, vous avez envoûté mon frère et vous avez fait apparaître des étoiles dans ses yeux. Yuki, vous n'êtes pas écrivain, vous êtes magicien…**

**…………………….**

La nuit était tombée. Sayana avait les yeux tournés vers le firmament. La délicate lueur lunaire éclairait sa peau halée. Ses cheveux longs tombaient en cascade dans son dos fin. Le léger vent nocturne faisait danser sa jupe longue en voile mauve. Elle se retourna vers Tatsuha. Ses yeux améthystes brillaient d'une étrange flamme. Le cœur du brun s'emballa et lumière fut faite dans son esprit. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- **Tatsuha : je ne veux plus…**

**- Sayana : quoi donc ?**

**- Tatsuha : te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre…**

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

- **Sayana : ces trois mois d'essai ont été concluants ?**

**- Tatsuha : plus que ça même…**

**…………………….**

Shuishi s'était endormi sur le lit non défait. La lune éclairait son corps fin. Des mèches roses tombaient devant ses yeux. Sa respiration était régulière et un léger sourire demeurait sur son visage. Yuki ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Jamais. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange entrain de dormir. Ceci lui rappela une chanson qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques jours. Il la murmura à l'adresse de son fiancé.

"**Why do birds suddenly appear**

**Everytime you are near**

**Just like me**

**They long to be**

**Close to you**

_Ces oiseaux chantent une mélodie rien que pour toi. Ils célèbrent ton innocence et ta pureté. Et moi, j'écoute leurs voix et me dit que je ne suis pas digne de toi. _

**Why do stars fall down from the sky**

**Everytime you walk by**

**J****ust like me**

**They long to be**

**Close to you**

_Les étoiles te saluent elles aussi car tu es comme elle, toi, étoile de la scène, étoile de ma vie. Elles éclairent ta route et moi je marche près de toi pour ne pas me perdre dans les ténèbres de mon cœur._

**On the day that you were born**

**The angels got together**

**And decided to create a dream come true**

**Soo they sprinkled moondust in your hair** **and golden starlight in your eyes so true**

_Tu es une création divine protégée par les anges. C'est normal, tu es l'un d'eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils t'ont fait quitter le paradis pour venir sur Terre, mais je les en remercie. _

**That is why all the girls in town**

**Follow you all around**

**Just like me**

**They long to be**

**Close to you**

_Ces filles et ces garçons qui crient ton nom quand tu montes sur scène, je les envie. Tu leur offres ta voix et ta présence et dès lors, pour quelques heures tu n'es plus à moi._

**Just like me**

**They long to be**

**Close to you "**

- **Shuishi: c'est très beau mon Eiri. L'écrivain ne s'y attendait pas et rougit. **

**- Yuki: de quoi tu parles? Je réfléchissais à haute voix pour la suite de mon roman. C'est tout. **

Il se glissa dans le lit et tourna le dos au chanteur.

- **Shuishi: menteur…**


	11. Suspissions

**Note:** pensées en italique

**Note1:** j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre lol. Votre avis please!!!!! Reviews reviews!!!!!!!!! Qui veut la suite???

* * *

- **Tatsuha : c'est bien calme ton appart' Eiri.**

**- Yuki : toujours quand Shuishi n'est pas là.**

Il s'assit sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

- **Tatsuha : et t'as choisi la date du mariage ?**

**- Yuki : non. Shuishi m'a parlé du 7 avril mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

**…………………**

Pendant ce temps.

- **Shuishi : je suis content que tu sois venue faire les magasins avec moi. Yuki veut jamais.**

**- Sayana : beaucoup d'hommes sont comme ça. Au fait, tu as tout dit à Yuki ?**

**- Shuishi : presque…**

**- Sayana : tu as omis de lui parler de toi je suppose.**

**- Shuishi : vii…**

**- Sayana : tu dois lui dire. Aujourd'hui.**

**- Shuishi : promis.**

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite boutique à la devanture multicolore. Ils poussèrent la porte rouge et transparente. Des dizaines et des dizaines de vêtements des plus excentriques peuplaient les lieux.

**- Sayana : je suis sûre que ton cher Yuki adorerait te voir porter ça.**

Elle désignait un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, très transparente avec inscrit « Love me » en lettres noires.

-** Shuishi : tu crois ?**

**- Sayana : j'en suis certaine. Il va te sauter dessus.**

Il rit bêtement puis attrapa une robe qu'il tendit à sa sœur. Elle était en voilé rouge, décoltée et courte.

**- Shuishi : et ça pour plaire à Tatsuha.**

La jeune fille lui tira la langue. Et ce fut après quelques autres divagations qu'ils s'en allèrent.

**…………………**

Quelques heures plus tard.

- **Yuki : vous avez acheté tout Tôkyô ou quoi ?**

**- Shuishi : meuhh non mon Yukii.**

Sayana s'assit et ouvrit le magasine qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle poussa un cri.

- **Tatsuha : qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Sayana : regarde l'article qu'on écrit ces connards de journalistes !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Yuki : quel vocabulaire…**

Le moine lu l'article en question et pleura de rire. Le chanteur prit le magasine et lu « Le chanteur des Bad Luck, Shuishi Shindô, aurait-il une maîtresse ? » et il y avait une photo de lui et de Sayana. Il grimaça.

-** Shuishi : ils sont bêtes c'est ma sœur.**

Il se tourna vers son écrivain d'amour.

-** Yuki : pourquoi tu me fais ces yeux ? _Tsss saleté de journalistes._**

**…………**

Pendant ce temps.

- **Tohma : _Shuishi aurait une maîtresse… intéressant… Je suis pressé de voir la réaction d'Eiri quand il lira l'article… C'est la chance de ma vie…_**

Quelques étages plus bas à la NG.

- **Sakano : c'est quoi cette histoire de maîtresse ??**

**- K : Shuishi va mourir sous mon magnum.**

**- Hiro : calmez-vous. La fille qu'on voit sur la photo c'est Sayana, sa petite sœur. Elle est de retour en ville depuis quelques jours. Shuishi devait venir vous la présenter demain.**

**- Suguru : je suis rassuré.**

**……………**

**- Sayana : Tatsuha tu viens ? On devait aller au cinéma.**

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- **Sayana : n'est ce pas ??**

**- Tatsuha : heuu oui, bien sûr. A plus les amoureux.**

Ils s'en allèrent.

- **Yuki : t'as acheté quoi cet après-midi ?**

**- Shuishi : des vêtements hihi. Je vais les mettre. C'est Sayana qui m'a dit que ça te plairais.**

Il s'enfuit dans la chambre laissant un Yuki inquiet. Il se demandait ce qu'une gamine de 17 ans avait pu choisir.

-** Shuishi : regarde Eiri !!**

Le blond se retourna et vit son fiancé moulé dans un pantalon en cuir noir et avec une chemise dont seulement deux boutons étaient fermés.

-** Shuishi : elle a bien choisit ma sœur ?**

**- Yuki : _très bien… Elle voulait que je viole son frère ou quoi ?_ humhum.**

Il ne voulait pas montrer au chanteur l'effet que ce costume produisait mais c'était quasiment impossible. Le pantalon de l'écrivain se rétrécissait lamentablement et la chaleur lui montait à la tête. Il coinça Shuishi contre le mur.

**- Yuki : remet un habit pareil et je te dévore tout cru.**

Le plus jeune rougit.

**- Yuki : ça tombe bien, j'ai faim.**

Il embrassa son amant tout en lui ôtant sa chemise.

- **Shuishi : Eiri, dans la chambre si j'avais ils reviennent.**

Le blond souleva le chanteur et le posa sur le lit où il put continuer son déshabillage en règle et l'inonder d'une pluie de caresses.

**……………………………**

**- Sayana : _demain je vais revoir Hiro à la NG. J'ai peur. Peur de l'aimer encore alors que je suis amoureuse de Tatsuha…_**


	12. Problèmes

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **mes exams sont dans un mois et cinq jours donc je vais commencer à réviser. Ainsi la suite viendra dès que possible, désolé.

**Note2: **qui veut savoir la suite?? Laissez moi pleins de reviews pour m'encourager please!!!

**Crédits: **persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana.

* * *

Shuishi se réveilla et sentit avec joie la présence de son amant à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers lui.

- **Yuki : salut.**

Il l'embrassa.

- **Shuishi : mon Yuki…**

Il se blottit contre lui.

- **Yuki : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Shuishi : rien…**

**- Yuki : mens pas.**

**- Shuishi : d'accord. J'ai promis à ma sœur de te dire quelque chose.**

L'écrivain se redressa un peu.

- **Yuki : quoi donc ?**

**- Shuishi : la dernière fois, il y a juste une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Pour moi, c'était plus facile de parler des dons de ma mère et de ma sœur…**

**- Yuki : tu en as aussi ?**

Le chanteur baissa les yeux.

- **Shuishi : oui…**

Le blond se leva, en colère, et partit dans la cuisine.

- **Shuishi : non… attends…**

Dans la cuisine.

- **Tatsuha : bonjour Eiri !**

**- Sayana : bonjour.**

**- Yuki : 'lut.**

**- Sayana : Yuki, pourquoi vous avez encore fait pleurer mon frère ? Vous êtes chiant à la fin.**

**- Yuki : _comment sait-elle qu'il pleure ?_**

Malgré tout le chanteur se montra et tous quatre partirent pour la NG. Dans la Mercedes de Yuki l'atmosphère était plus glacial qu'une nuit sur la banquise. Le trajet paru durer une éternité quand le blond se gara et sans un mot ils rentrèrent dans le grand bâtiment gris anthracite.

-** Shuishi : bonjour tout le monde !**

Son ton était faussement enjoué.

-** Tohma : _tiens, c'est pas la fille qui est censé être sa maîtresse ?_**

- **K : salut.**

**- Shuishi : je vous présente ma petite sœur, Sayana.**

**- Suguru : enchanté.**

**- Sakano : heureux de vous rencontrer.**

**- K : so cute !!!**

**- Tohma: _sa soeur??! Elle pourrait m'être utile, qui sait… _bonjour Sayana Je suis Tohma Seguchi, le directeur de la NG et beau-frère de Yuki.**

**- Sayana : Okay.**

Ce fut alors que le guitariste entra dans la pièce.

-** Hiro : salut !!**

**- Sayana : Hiroshi**…

Elle vira au rouge tomate mûre, ce que tout le monde remarqua, surtout Tatsuha.

- **Hiro : heu… salut.**

Grand silence. Le moine, irrité (ndla : jalousie, le retour) proposa d'aller boire quelque chose mais il retint la gitane.

- **Tatsuha : t'es amoureuse de lui ?**

**- Sayana : non, pourquoi ?**

**- Tatsuha : pourquoi ????? Je t'ai jamais vu rougir autant.**

**- Sayana : je ne l'aime plus.**

**- Tatsuha : donc t'as été amoureuse de lui ?**

**- Sayana : oui mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque. J'ai quatre ans de moins que lui et mon frère. C'était un peu pour moi le mec inaccessible.**

**- Tatsuha : t'as couché avec lui ?**

- **Sayana : oui…**

**- Tatsuha : et tu vas me faire croire que vous êtes pas sortis ensemble ?**

**- Sayana : mais c'est la vérité ! Ce soir-là, on avait bu tous les trois à une fête… Tu connais la fin de ces soirées. Le matin quand je me suis réveillée dans son lit, j'ai compris mais je ne regrettais pas car je l'aimais à ce moment là. Mais lui, il s'en voulait terriblement de m'avoir touché et Shuishi lui a bien fait payer… Peu de temps après, l'accident avec mon père s'est produit et je suis partie. J'ai changé en trois ans. Je ne suis plus l'ado en admiration devant lui. Tatsuha, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse.**

**- Tatsuha : c'est ce que je croyais.**

**- Sayana : mais enfin ! Tatsuha… je t'…**

**- Tatsuha : la ferme ! On va rejoindre les autres.**

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était perdue.

Tout le petit monde avait pris place dans la cafétéria de la NG.

-** Tohma : alors Sayana, que faites vous dans la vie ?**

- **Sayana : je suis étudiante en neurosciences option littérature internationale.**

**- Shuishi : (très fier) ma sœur est un génie .**

**- Tohma : _pas comme son frère en tout cas_**

**- K : il faudrait peut-être retourner bosser non ?**

**- Tohma : oui. Sakano, on y va.**

Les trois hommes partirent.

- **Suguru : Sayana, vous restez longtemps ici ?**

**- Sayana : tu peux me tutoyer on a le même âge… je penses que je vais rester un moment.**

**- Hiro : Suguru, on devrait y aller. A demain Shuishi. A 8h00 n'oublie pas.**

- **Shuishi : t'inquiètes pas !!!!**

**- Yuki : on rentre.**

**- Tatsuha : allez-y, j'ai quelque chose à régler avec Sayana.**

**- Yuki : à tout à l'heure.**

Le chanteur suivit son amant dans la voiture.

**- Shuishi : Eiri… tu me détestes à cause de ce que je t'ai appris ce matin ?**

Le blond se retourna vers lui, le regard grave.

Au même moment.

-** Tatsuha : même si tu n'en est pas consciente, tu as toujours des sentiments pour Hiro. Ca se voit quand tu le regardes ou quand il s'adresse à toi. Et moi, je ne veux pas te partager avec quelqu'un. Alors met les choses au clair dans ta tête et dit moi qui occupe ton cœur. Je repars à Kyoto dans cinq jours…**

Il s'en alla sans même laisser le temps à la gitane de parler. Cinq jours pour faire le point…


	13. Réconcilliations

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **j'ai eu un piti moment pour poster ça. Mirki pour les reviews . La suite dès que possible!!

* * *

- **Yuki : baka… je ne te détestes pas.**

**- Shuishi : mais pourquoi tu es en colère alors ?**

**- Yuki : parce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant.**

**- Shuishi : tu crois que c'est facile ? J'avais peur de te perdre.**

Le chanteur s'assit sur le balcon et fut vite rejoint par l'écrivain.

- **Yuki : alors, quelle est ta particularité hormis toutes celles que je connais déjà ?**

Le bonbon rose prit une feuille et y dessina une fleur. Il imposa ses mains dessus et le végétal se retrouva dans sa main.

- **Shuishi : je peux donner vie à tout ce que je dessine. D'ailleurs, mon père m'a toujours interdit de dessiner, mais parfois je le faisais pour faire plaisir à ma sœur.**

**- Yuki : je vois… C'est mignon et donc ça te ressemble.**

Il se leva.

- **Shuishi : tu pars ?**

**- Yuki : à moins que tu dessines notre repas, il va falloir que j'aille le préparer. Tu viens ?**

**- Shuishi : Haï !**

Le chanteur rejoignit son amant, le sourire aux lèvres.

**…………………….**

On sonna chez Hiro.

- **Hiro : Sayana ? Entre, je t'en prie.**

Elle s'exécuta.

- **Hiro : que veux-tu ?**

**- Sayana : te parler.**

**- Hiro : avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion.**

- **Sayana : c'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute de toute manière. De plus, je n'ai jamais regretté, alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

**- Hiro : vraiment ?**

**- Sayana : oui. A l'époque j'étais amoureuse de toi.**

**- Hiro : je sais. J'avoue que même à 14 ans tu étais déjà une très belle jeune fille, mais pour moi, tu étais avant tout la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. C'est pour cette raison que je m'en suis toujours voulu de ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Sayana : mais aujourd'hui Shuishi et toi êtes réconciliés. C'est l'essentiel.**

- **Hiro : mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**- Sayana : Tatsuha crois que je t'aime toujours mais ce n'est plus le cas mais il refuse de me croire.**

**- Hiro : personnellement je pense que tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de moi. Je pense que c'était plutôt autre chose.**

La gitane se tut un instant et réfléchit.

- **Sayana : tu as sans doute raison Hiroshi. Tu étais plus âgé que moi et t'avais de bons résultats. Je devais t'admirer.**

**- Hiro : tu as compris.**

Elle sourit.

-** Sayana : merci !!!**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla en sautillant. Le guitariste ferma la porte et s'écroula sur le divan.

- **Hiro : non Sayana, c'est toi qui avait raison. Tu étais amoureuse de moi. Moi aussi je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours d'ailleurs mais je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai promis à Shuishi que jamais je ne sortirais avec toi et que, si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, je devrais tenir sa place de grand frère. Sayana, j'ai cru que ces trois années m'avaient permis de t'oublier mais je me suis trompé. Soit heureuse avec Tatsuha… Je t'aime…**

**…………………………**

**- Yuki : quand veux-tu qu'on se marrie ?**

**- Shuishi : le 7 avril je t'avais dit.**

- **Yuki : pourquoi ?**

**- Shuishi : ce serait l'anniversaire de ma mère et elle voulait que je me marrie ce jour-là.**

**- Yuki : très bien.**

**- Shuishi : c'est moi qui m'occupe des préparatifs !!!!!!!!**

**- Yuki : si tu veux.**

**- Shuishi : merci !!!!!!!!!**

Il lui sauta dessus.

**………………………..**

**- Sayana : Tatsuha ? Je croyais que tu ne partais que dans cinq jours.**

**- Tatsuha : et alors ? Fais ce que je veux.**

**- Sayana : certes, mais c'est pas sympa. Je voulais profiter de ces derniers jours avec toi.**

**- Tatsuha : t'as mis les choses au clair ?**

**- Sayana : oui. Hiro m'a montré que c'était de l'admiration que j'avais pour lui et non pas de l'amour.**

**- Tatsuha :_ étrange_ parfait.**

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

- **Tatsuha : je te veux pour moi tout seul Sayana. Tu entends ? Moi seul.**

**- Sayana : Sayana : seulement si toi aussi tu es sage.**

**- Tatsuha : promis.**

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

**………………………**

Seguchi Tohma était dans son bureau et regardait la photo de Sayana.

**- Tohma : _A quoi cette gitane pourrait-elle me servir pour séparer Eiri et Shuishi ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée…_**

**……………….**

**- ???: _toi, l'homme blond qui a osé pervertir Shuishi, je vais te tuer…_**

La silhouette caressa son arme et s'approcha de l'appartement de l'écrivain.


	14. Dangers

**Note: **mirki pour les reviews!! J'espère que vous voudrez la suite!!!

**Crédits: **persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana et Servan.

* * *

On sonna chez Yuki.

- **Yuki : c'est quoi ?**

**- ???: le facteur !**

Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un revolver.

- **???: reculez doucement. Pas de geste brusque.**

L'homme devait avoir dans les vingt-sept ans. Il était aussi grand que l'écrivain. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés assez courts et ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient la haine. Son teint était légèrement ambré.

- **???: Yuki Eiri je suppose ?**

**- Yuki : oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

L'étranger chargea son arme.

-** ???: peu importe puisque je vais vous tuer.**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant une odeur de fraises envahir l'appartement.

-** Shuishi : Eiri ?? C'est qui qui a frappé ?**

**- Yuki : va t-en !**

Le chanteur s'approcha tout de même et vit la scène. L'arme luisait délicatement.

- **Shuishi : Servan ? Pourquoi t'as une arme pointée contre Yuki ?**

**- Servan : je vais le tuer pour toi Shuishi. Une fois mort, je pourrais te remettre dans le droit chemin.**

Il tira mais la balle attérit dans le mur : Shuishi avait poussé son amant par terre.

- **Shuishi : si tu dois lui tirer dessus, faudra d'abord me tuer moi.**

**- Yuki : arrête.**

**- Servan : idiot. Je fais ça pour toi. Ne comprends-tu donc pas ?**

Le bonbon rose se concentra de toutes ses forces.

**…………………………**

Au même moment.

-** Sayana : Tatsuha !!!! Il faut aller chez ton frère !! Bouge-toi !!**

**- Tatsuha : gneuh ?????!!!**

**………………………..**

**- Yuki : pourquoi vous m'en voulez ? Je ne vous connaît même pas.**

**- Servan : vous avez détourné Shuishi de la bonne voie. Vous l'avez perverti et corrompu. Vous devez être puni.**

**- Shuishi : c'est faux Servan, je l'aime.**

**- Servan : c'est absurde !! Les démons de son espèce, il faut les exterminer. Je vais faire mon devoir, rien que pour toi.**

Il s'appétait à tirer lorsqu'un poids tomba sur lui. C'était Sayana.

- **Sayana : juste à temps. T'as bien fait de m'appeler.**

Le moine arriva à son tour, essoufflé. Servan se releva, se faufila derrière le blond et posa son pistolet sur sa tempe.

- **Servan : Un de vous trois bouge et il est mort.**

Tatsuha ne voulait pas perdre son frère et son cœur s'accéléra. Yuki commençait à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux tandis que la moutarde montait à la gitane et au chanteur.

-** Sayana : Servan, avant de tuer Yuki, il a droit à une dernière volonté. N'est ce pas Shuishi ?**

Elle désigna du regard la feuille posée sur la table. L'écrivain comprit.

-** Servan : très bien.**

**- Yuki : j'aimerais que Shuishi me dessine quelque chose rapidement.**

**- Servan : parfait.**

Le chanteur traça un bouclier et le déposa aux pieds de Yuki. Servan tira et la balle rebondit sur la masse métallique. La gitane désarma l'homme grâce à un coup de pied et le ligota avec l'aide du moine. Le bonbon rose sauta dans les bras de son fiancé en pleurant.

- **Tatsuha : on en fait quoi de lui ?**

**- Sayana : on va l'envoyer à notre grand-mère, qu'en penses-tu Shui-chan ?**

**- Shuishi : très bonne idée…**

Le pseudo-meurtrier fut alors expédié en un lieu inconnu.

- **Yuki : c'était qui ce malade ?**

Gros silence.

-** Tatsuha : ben alors ?**

Silence.

- **Sayana : c'est…**

**- Shuishi : … notre frère aîné…**

**- Yuki : vous êtes trois enfants alors ?**

**- Shuishi : non, pas tout à fait.**

**- Sayana : on est sept frères et sœurs.**

**- Tatsuha et Yuki : pardon ???**

**………………..**

Le lendemain, bureau de Seguchi Tohma.

- **Seguchi : Sayana, merci d'être venue. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.**

**- Sayana : que voulez-vous ?**

**- Seguchi : te mettre en garde contre Yuki.**

**…………………**

Yuki était assis sur le canapé et Shuishi avait la tête posé sur ses genoux.

- **Shuishi : je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé.**

**- Yuki : n'en parlons plus.**

**- Shuishi : tu voudrais rencontrer ma famille ?**

**- Yuki : oui, à condition qu'ils ne souhaitent pas tous me tuer.**

**- Shuishi : mais non !!!**

**………………….**

Tatsuha se rendit chez Hiro.

- **Hiro : Tatsuha ?? Que fais tu ici ?**

**- Ayaka : bonjour.**

**- Tatsuha : je pourrais te parler une seconde… en privée ?**

**- Hiro : bien sûr.**

Ils sortirent.

- **Tatsuha : je ne te comprends pas. Tu es amoureux de Sayana mais tu sors avec Ayaka.**

**- Hiro : écoute, je suis bien avec Ayaka. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais je l'apprécie énormément et je suis heureux comme ça.**

**- Tatsuha : tu agis comme Seguchi avec ma sœur. Il l'estime, il l'a épousé, mais il aime Eiri.**

**- Hiro : pourquoi te mêles-tu de ça ? Tu devrais être content que je te laisse Sayana. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai promis à Shuishi.**

**- Tatsuha : tant pis pour toi. Si tu préfères vivre ta vie comme ça, ça te regarde après tout. Bonsoir.**

**……………………….**

**- Seguchi : oui, tu sais Sayana, Shuishi est en danger auprès de Yuki…**


	15. Face à face

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **mirki beaucoup pour les reviews

**Crédits:** persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana, sa grand-mère etles enfants.

* * *

- **Sayana : en quoi Yuki pourrait-il être une menace pour mon frère ?**

**- Seguchi : Yuki peut être violent mais Shuishi ne veut rien entendre.**

**- Sayana : et qu'attendez vous de moi ?**

**- Seguchi : c'est très simple. Il suffit de convaincre ton frère de quitter Eiri. Toi, il t'écoutera. Il a confiance en toi. Fais le pour son bien. _elle n'a que 17 ans et si elle est aussi naïve que Shuishi, c'est dans la poche_**

La jeune gitane sourit et se leva.

- **Sayana : ne me prenez pas pour une conne. Faites vous une raison et cessez de vouloir détruire leur couple. Laissez-les vivre en paix.**

**- Seguchi : tu n'es pas comme ton frère.**

**- Sayana : non. Et ne vous avisez pas de le blesser.**

**- Seguchi : serait-ce une menace ?**

**- Sayana : oui. Je connais votre réputation mais sachez aussi que dans ma famille on est complètement fou. Méfiez-vous.**

Elle claqua la porte.

-** Seguchi : _tss… je devrais abandonner mais j'en suis incapable…_**

**……………………………**

**- Sayana : Yuki : je peux vous dire un mot s'il vous plaît ?**

Shuishi se préparait dans la salle de bain et Tatsuha était assis sur le canapé.

- **Yuki : j'écoute.**

**- Sayana : M. Seguchi m'a parlé. Ce type est complètement dérangé.**

**- Yuki : il a fait quoi, encore ?**

**- Sayana : il voulait que je l'aide à vous séparer de mon frère. La prochaine fois que je vois sa sale truffe je vais le…**

- **Yuki : on se calme. Shuishi fait confiance à tout le monde mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne laisserais jamais Tohma agir.**

**- Sayana : de toute façon je l'ai averti.**

**- Yuki : de quoi ?**

**- Sayana : qu'on est capable de tout et n'importe quoi dans ma famille.**

**- Yuki : tu veux parler des gens que nous allons rencontrer tout à l'heure ?**

**- Sayana : vii.**

**- Tatsuha : c'est loin ?**

**- Sayana : pas tellement. A trois heures de routes d'ici. Shuishi vous indiquera le chemin Yuki.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi tu t'obstines à me vousvoyer ?**

**- Sayana : bonne question.**

L'écrivain leva les yeux au ciel. Si tous les enfants Shindô étaient de tels inargumènes, l'après-midi allait être mouvementée. Lorsque Shuishi fut enfin prêt, tous les quatre prirent place dans la Mercedes.

Après être sortis de Tôkyô, ils empruntèrent l'autoroute avant de sortir sur une petite nationale. Ils roulèrent pendant environ une heure dans la campagne jusqu'à atteindre la lisière d'une forêt.

- **Yuki : et après ?**

**- Shuishi : faut prendre le chemin qui entre dans la forêt.**

**- Yuki : tu rigoles ? Tu veux bousiller la voiture ou quoi ?**

**- Sayana : soit vous prenez ce chemin soit je m'occupe personnellement de la repeindre en vert fluo.**

L'écrivain râla et remis le contact. Le chemin était assez étroit et caillouteux.

- **Tatsuha : vous habitez dans des grottes ou quoi ?**

**- Sayana : nan.**

**- Shuishi : gare-toi là mon Yuki.**

Il indiqua un terre-plein. Ils sortirent de la voiture. Un village se tenait devant eux. Les maisons étaient toutes peintes dans une couleur différentes. Chacune possédait son petit jardin et une cheminée à l'architecture particulière. Tous les quatre traversèrent l'allée principale. Elle était constituée d'arbres immenses aux feuilles éclatantes et de fleurs rares et colorées. Quelques animaux en liberté, loups et chats, se promenaient ici et là. Sur chaque mur de magasins et d'habitations était gravé une rose au centre d'un soleil. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la grande place du village. Au centre se tenait un autel en marbre. Le sol était orné de mosaïque représentant l'astre solaire.

-** Shuishi : on est né dans la maison juste en face de toi Eiri.**

**- Yuki : c'est… heu… charmant comme endroit.**

**- ???: tient tient, le diablotin et la furie.**

Ils se retournèrent. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait devant eux. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chignon. Elle portait un tailleur gris anthracite.

- **Sayana : salut.**

**- Shuishi : Eiri, Tatsuha, je vous présente Sheena, l'aînée de la famille. Elle est prof.**

**- Sheena : enchantée messieur. Les autres arrivent.**

**- Yuki : _elle a l'air normale_**

Tatsuha fit du coude à son frère lorsqu'une belle jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. Elle devait avoir dans les 24 ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs et bleus ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux verts. Elle portait une mini-jupe en cuir rose ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir.

- **???: bonjour.**

**- Tatsuha : enchantée jeune fille.**

**- Yuki : salut mademoiselle.**

Sayana et Shuishi étaient morts de rire alors que Sheena levait les yeux au ciel.

- **Tatsuha : ben quoi ?**

**- Shuishi : je, je vous présente Shin… mon grand frère…**

Il continua à rire alors que l'écrivain lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

- **Shin : je suis content que vous m'aillez pris pour une fille .**

Il regarda, gêné, ses ongles peints en rose bonbon.

- **Yuki : _calamité… je crains le pire pour la suite._**

**- Sayana : comme vous avez déjà rencontré Servan, il ne vous reste plus qu'à voir nos deux petits démons. C'est les bébés de la famille.**

Ce fut alors que deux ouragans apparurent d'on ne sait où. C'était deux collégiens, un garçon et une fille. Ils avaient de grands yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns.

- **Shuishi : voici les jumeaux, Sylviana et Sofian.**

**- Sofian : c'est toi le mec de mon frère ?**

**- Yuki : oui pourquoi ?**

**- Sylviana : c'est pas trop dur au lit quand t'es deux mecs ?**

**- Yuki ???**

**- Shuishi : mais enfin !!!**

**- Sayana : leurs spécialités c'est les questions qui tuent.**

Le moine pouffa et le blond se prit la tête entre les mains. Rien que de penser que c'était sa future belle-famille il en avait la migraine. L'arrivée d'une vieille femme imposa le calme.

- **???: bonjour à tous. Yuki, Tatsuha, laissez moi me présenter. Je suis Amelya Nevadez, leur grand-mère.**

**- Yuki et Tatsuha : enchantés madame.**

**- Amelya : alors Shuishi, pourquoi es-tu ici ?**

Le chanteur s'accrocha au bras droit de son amant.

- **Shuishi : nous allons nous marier le 7 avril !**

**- Amelya : tous mes vœux de bonheur les enfants. Nous serons tous là pour votre union dans huit mois.**

Chacun les félicita. Le soir tomba. Que leur réservait l'avenir ?


	16. Discussions

**Note:** Il ne reste plus que trois ou quatre chapitres je pense. A bientôt pour la suite.

**Note1:** pensées en italique. Mirki pour les reviews!!!

* * *

Le soir venu, Yuki et Tatsuha furent invités à dîner avec toute la famille Nevadez.

**- Sheena : que faites-vous dans la vie tous les deux ?**

**- Yuki : je suis écrivain.**

**- Tatsuha : et moi je suis moine.**

**- Shin : maintenant tu t'attaques aux moines Sayana ? T'auras vraiment tout essayé.**

**- Sayana : je t'en pose moi des questions ??**

**- Sofian : t'écris quoi comme livre Yuki ?**

**- Sayana : parle-lui correctement !! C'est où que t'as appris la politesse ?**

**- Sofian : auprès de toi, baka.**

**- Sayana : répète un peu sale avorton !!!**

**- Sylviana : baka baka baka baka !!!!!!!!!!!!**

La gitane se leva dans le but d'étriper les deux jumeaux.

**- Shuishi : ça suffit ! Arrêtez !**

Pour toutes réponses les deux garnements lui tirèrent la langue.

**- Amelya : STOP !!**

Plus personne ne bougea. Les trois jeunes retournèrent à leur place.

**- Yuki : c'est très animé.**

**- Sheena : que voulez vous, c'est ça les familles nombreuses.**

**- Tatsuha : et il est où l'abruti de pseudo-meurtrier ?**

**- Sayana : Servan ? Il doit travailler.**

**- Shuishi : il est prêtre. Enfin, en principe…**

**- Yuki : il a de drôle de pratique…**

**- Amelya : Sofian et Sylviana allez dormir. Demain vous allez en classe. Dépéchez-vous.**

Ils saluèrent tous le monde et montèrent dans leur chambre.

**- Sayana : nous aussi on va dormir. Demain nous devons prendre la route assez tôt. Tatsuha a un avion à 15h00.**

**- Amelya : bonsoir.**

**- Shin : et faite pas trop de bruit…**

**- Shuishi : Shin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Et ce fut sur ces paroles enthousiastes qu'ils rejoignirent leurs lits.

**…………………………..**

**- Tatsuha : c'est notre dernière soirée ensemble avant un moment.**

Sayana s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

**- Sayana : oui je sais. Shuishi m'a trouvée un petit studio pour que je puisse suivre mes études ici. Je te donnerais l'adresse et le téléphone dès que j'aurais emménagé.**

**- Tatsuha : d'accord. Moi je vais annoncer à mon père le mariage d'Eiri. Il va faire une crise cardiaque je pense.**

**- Sayana : de toute façon c'est toi qui va célébrer leur union, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tatsuha : bien sûr. Mais pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose de prévu.**

**- Sayana : quoi donc ?**

Son visage fut éclairait par un sourire pervers et habituel.

**- Tatsuha : profiter de toi jusqu'à demain matin.**

**- Sayana : très bonne idée**.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

**………………………**

**- Yuki : ta famille est assez particulière.**

**- Shuishi : oui je sais. Mais ils sont gentils. En plus, ma grand-mère t'aime déjà !**

**- Yuki : c'est une femme charmante.**

**………………………**

Le lendemain après-midi.

**- Shuishi : Tatsuha ne te manque pas trop ?**

**- Sayana : faudra bien s'y faire. Il revient dans un mois. Où est ton chéri ?**

**- Shuishi : avec son éditrice. Il lui remet son nouveau manuscrit.**

**- Sayana : et t'a choisi le lieu pour votre mariage ?**

**- Shuishi : oui, là où maman et papa se sont rencontrés.**

**- Sayana : très bon choix. Je t'aiderais à tout préparer si tu veux.**

**- Shuishi : volontiers. Je veux que se soit une magnifique surprise pour mon Yuki quand il découvrira l'endroit.**

**- Sayana : et où tu en es des cartons d'invitations ?**

**- Shuishi : c'est presque fini. Au fait, mon témoin se sera toi.**

**- Sayana : super !!!!!!!!!!**

**…………………………**

Tohma faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il devait se débarrasser de Shindô. Il devait le détruire. Il allait l'anéantir et Eiri lui reviendrait. Enfin.

**………………………….**

Hiro entendait Ayaka chantonner en faisant la cuisine. Lui, il était accoudé à la fenêtre et il pensait à sa discussion avec Tatsuha. Etait-il vraiment hypocrite pour rester avec Ayaka ? Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Cependant, son amitié avec Shuishi était extrêmement précieuse et il se refusait de la perdre.

**…………………………**

Sayana passa sa première nuit dans son nouvel appartement. Alors qu'elle rangeait des livres, elle se mit à trembler. Elle tomba violemment à genoux sur le sol. Son teint devint blafard. Ses poumons la brûlaient atrocement. Elle cracha une flaque de sang.

**- Sayana : _non, ça recommence. Je vais devoir augmenter les doses de médicaments si je veux tenir jusqu'au mariage de Shuishi…._**


	17. Adieu

**Note: **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!! Happy

**Note1: **pensée en italique

* * *

Sayana s'allongea péniblement sur son lit après avoir ingurgité le double de médicaments habituels. Elle ferma les yeux. Ces trois dernières années sa maladie était passée presque inaperçue, si bien qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle était condamnée. Ce pendant elle devait encore tenir quelques mois, jusqu'au mariage de Shuishi. Après, elle pourrait mourir. Les substances agissaient peu à peu et elle sentait la douleur s'évaporer doucement. Elle s'endormit.

**…………………….**

Les préparatifs du mariage….

La lutte contre la maladie…

Des questions intérieures…

Chacun était confronté à ses problèmes et à ses joies.

Et deux mois passèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende réellement compte. Le temps s'évaporait tout doucement et leur glissait entre les doigts. Ils ne réalisaient pas encore combien chaque instant était précieux, et pourtant…

**……………………..**

Tatsuha était revenu depuis deux jours au grand bonheur de Sayana qui allait mieux.

**- Sayana : pourquoi tu dois déjà repartir mon cœur ?**

**- Tatsuha : j'ai beaucoup de travail au temple. Désolé. Mais la prochaine fois je pourrais rester un mois entier.**

Des projets…

**- Sayana : super !!!**

**- Tatsuha : l'avion va bientôt décoller.**

**- Yuki : ne le rate pas cette fois-ci.**

**- Shuishi : hihi, pas comme la dernière fois …**

**- Tatsuha : oh ça va… J'étais occupé…**

**- Shuishi : à câliner ma sœur ?**

**- Sayana : en quelque sorte.**

La voix d'une hôtesse se fit entendre.

**- Tatsuha : c'est l'heure.**

La gitane enlaça son petit ami.

**- Tatsuha : je vais revenir, t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Sayana : j'espère bien…**

Le moine les salua une dernière fois et il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement où il disparut.

- **Yuki : dès que l'avion est parti on s'en va.**

Sayana trembla.

**- Shuishi : ça va ?**

**- Sayana : je me sens bizarre. J'ai une sensation étrange.**

**- Yuki : _n'importe quoi_**

L'avion décolla. Alors qu'ils allaient partir quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de la belle sonna.

**- Sayana : Tatsuha ?**

Elle mit le haut-parleur.

**- Tatsuha : dit à Eiri et Shuishi que je les adore et plein de bonheur. Je t'aime ma puce. Je t'aime. Au revoir ma princesse.**

Il raccrocha. Jamais il ne lui avait dit des mots auss doux.

**- Sayana : pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cet appel de mauvais augure ?**

Avant que les deux autres puissent lui répondre, une voix grave le fit à sa place. Elle résonna dans l'aéroport.

**- Voix : Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que le dernier vol en direction de Kyoto vient de s'écraser sur nos terres. Pour plus de renseignements veuillez contacter les hôtesses d'accueil. Un service psychologique va être mis en place dans les prochaines heures.**

Yuki donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Shuishi se mit à pleurer. Sayana tomba à genoux sur le sol.

**- Sayana : Tatsuha…. Tu m'avais promis de revenir…**

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Le chanteur avait demandé à Hiro de venir la chercher et de s'en occuper. Lui, il fallait qu'il prenne soin de Yuki.

**- Shuishi : (pleurant) Eiri ! Attends !**

L'écrivain était déjà au volant de sa voiture et s'apprêtait à démarrer. Le chanteur monta.

**………………….**

Sayana se réveilla sur le canapé du guitariste. Elle s'était évanouie à cause du choc.

**- Hiro : tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- Sayana : revoir Tatsuha…**

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**- Hiro : je suis désolé. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit je suis là. Ton frère doit s'occuper de Yuki.**

**- Sayana : je sais. C'est normal. Merci d'être là pour moi.**

**……………………**

Le trajet se fit dans un calme olympien. Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Yuki s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Shuishi l'éteignit et se planta devant son fiancé.

**- Shuishi : c'est difficile je sais mais ne garde pas tout pour toi. Parle-moi. Laisse-toi aller. Tu as le droit. Tatsuha était ton frère et tu l'aimais. Moi c'était mon ami. Il va nous manquer à tous. Eiri, tu es humain, c'est normal que tu es mal. Mais ne souffre pas seul, je t'en prie. Je suis là désormais. Je suis là pour toi.**

Il l'enlaça.

**- Yuki : pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me dises ce que je veux entendre ?**

**- Shuishi : c'est mon travail…**

L'écrivain posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant et laissa des larmes s'échapper. Le chanteur lui caressai les cheveux.

**- Yuki : on commençait tout juste à se retrouver…**

Il ne put continuer. Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge nouée.

**- Shuishi : mais il est n'est pas seul là-haut, il est avec votre mère.**

**- Yuki : oui.**

Le bonbon rose pleurait lui aussi mais il tentait de se retenir un peu pour pouvoir consoler le mieux possible son amour.

**……………………..**

**- Sayana : Je le connaissais même pas depuis un an, mais dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai éprouvé quelque chose d'étrange pour lui.**

**- Hiro : on peut s'attacher énormément à quelqu'un. Peu importe le temps qu'on a pu la connaître.**

**- Sayana : il était en bonne santé, il était heureux. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait du mourir. S'il avait râté son avion comme la dernière fois, il serait toujours là.**

Elle éclata en sanglots encore une fois. Le guitariste la prit dans ses bras.

**- Hiro : ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la faute de personne. Le destin nous joue de mauvais tour parfois.**

**……………………..**

Tohma s'était rendu chez Yuki pour le consoler. Il avait alors compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais réellement l'admettre, Shuishi était la seule personne à pouvoir le guérir.

* * *

**Note2: **prochain chapitre: Vie et enterement 


	18. Vie et enterrement

**Note: **pensées en italique

**Note1: **mirki pour les reviews!!! Qui veut la suite???

* * *

Deux jours que Tatsuha était mort. Le temps de l'enterrement était venu. Il avait lieu au temple familial à Kyoto. C'était le père Uesugi qui célébrait cette triste fête. Il portait un kimono traditionnel de couleur sombre et se tenait devant la stèle. En face de lui, tous les « invités ». Au premier rang se trouvait Mika et Seguchi Tohma, Yuki et Shuishi. Juste derrière, on pouvait voir Sayana, Hiro, Ayaka et quelques amis à Tatsuha. Le moine commença :

**- M.Uesugi : nous sommes tous réunis ici pour rendre un dernier hommage à mon fils, votre frère et ami, Tatsuha Uesugi. Il nous a été enlevé, alors que sa vie n'était même pas arrivée à moitié. Le grand Bouddha en a décidé ainsi et nous ne devons pas le blâmer. Remercions-le de nous avoir offert la chance de connaître Tatsuha. Prions ensemble pour la paix de son âme.**

Silence. Chacun ferme les yeux et se recueille. Le ciel se couvrit.

**- M.Uesugi : et maintenant je laisse la parole aux personnes qui le souhaitent.**

Mika, Yuki et Shuishi étaient incapables de parler. Ayaka et Hiro n'osaient pas. Sayana se leva. Elle portait une jupe longue noire et une chemise de la même couleur. Ses yeux indigo, rougis par des larmes qui refusaient de cesser, étaient maquillés de charbon.

**- Sayana : la première fois que j'ai rencontré Tatsuha, c'était ici, dans ce temple. C'était il y a onze mois. Alors que la plupart des gens se méfient de moi, il m'a très bien accueilli. Comme tous le monde, il avait ses défauts et possédait de grandes qualités. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis assez longtemps pour vous faire un discours sur sa vie, mais j'ai passé des moments extraordinaires en sa compagnie. Nous devions chercher un appartement près d'ici, mais malheureusement ceci n'arrivera jamais. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ces mois avec lui-même si j'aurais préféré que cela dure quelques années supplémentaires. Je ne regrette rien car j'ai pu lui dire au revoir, même si c'était un adieu…**

La pluie tomba et la gitane s'écroula sur le sol. Son frère se précipita vers elle et Hiro appela une ambulance.

Un peu plus tard.

Hiro était assis à côté de Yuki tandis que Shuishi faisait les cent pas.

- **Shuishi : pourquoi on nous dit rien ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a d'abord ?**

**- Yuki : calme toi Shu, elle est fatiguée moralement à cause d la mort de Tatsuha.**

**- Docteur : ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Le chanteur faillit lui sauter dessus si l'écrivain et le guitariste ne l'avait pas retenu.

**- Shuishi : je veux voir ma petite sœur !!! Qu'est ce qui lui arrive !!!!**

**- Docteur : rien de grave. Le fait est que la disparition soudaine de son petit ami la énormément affectée. Ce choc émotionnel ajouté à son début de grossesse ont eu raison d'elle et elle s'est évanouie de fatigue. Elle est déjà réveillée mais il faut qu'elle se repose absolument.**

**- Shuishi : ma sœur attend un bébé ?**

**- Docteur : oui, depuis deux mois.**

**- Hiro : vous allez être oncle tous les deux.**

**- Yuki : …**

Dans sa chambre, la gitane s'était levée et habillée. Elle s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber.

**POV Sayana**

_Le jour où ils ont assassiné maman il pleuvait. Je me souviens de son sang se répandant lentement sur le sol pour former un lit de velours rouge tout autour d'elle. Quand papa s'est marié avec notre belle-mère, il pleuvait. A cause d'elle, il a changé radicalement. Autrefois, aux côtés de maman, c'était un homme tendre et aimant. Il est devenu froid et méchant. Son humanité est partie en même temps que maman. Il n'a jamais guéri. Jamais. Le jour où j'ai embrassé Tatsuha pour la première fois, il pleuvait. J'aimais le goût de ses baisers, sa façon de me caresser. Malgré son esprit pervers, il était doux avec moi. Jamais il n'a essayé de me faire mal, jamais il ne m'a forcé à quoique ce soit. Mes draps portent encore son parfum, et quand je ferme mes paupières je vois ses yeux qui me regardent. Aujourd'hui il pleut et j'ai perdu tout ça : ma mère, l'amour de mon père et surtout, le père de mon enfant. Je lui ai annoncé la veille de son départ. Il était fou de joie. Il m'a dit qu'il retournait régler les derniers détails pour l'appartement à Kyoto et qu'il reviendrait me chercher. Mais il ne reviendra pas. Merci de m'avoir laissé un tel souvenir de toi Tatsuha. Merci. Je t'aime. Maintenant que je regarderais les étoiles, j'en chercherais une de plus._

**FIN POV **

**- Shuishi : félicitations petite sœur.**

**- Sayana : merci.**

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**- Sayana : Tatsuha voulait attendre son retour pour vous le dire…**

**- Yuki : c'est rien.**

**- Hiro : tu feras une bonne mère Sayana.**

**- Sayana : j'espère… _faut-il encore que j'en ai le temps_**

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

**- Shuishi : ton bébé naîtra juste après notre mariage ! On partira en voyage de noces après comme ça tu seras pas toute seule !!**

**- Sayana : merci grand frère.**

**- Hiro : tu rentres chez toi ?**

**- Sayana : oui, j'ai des choses à ranger.**

**- Shuishi : n'en fait pas trop tout de même !**

**- Sayana : ne t'inquiètes pas !!**

Chacun regagna sa demeure.

La gitane s'assit sur son lit et observa la marque sur son poignet. Elle réduisait comme peau de chagrin tout comme sa vie. Le mariage de Shuishi, la naissance du bébé, tout tombait presque en même temps. C'était une chance car la vie ne lui laisserait pas plus de sursis.


	19. Aveux

**Note: **Plus que deux chapitres. Le prochain s'intitule « Une si belle cérémonie »

**Note1:** Mirki pour les reviews!!

**Note2: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Shuishi avait mis tout son cœur pour préparer son mariage. La cérémonie avait lieu dans un mois à peine. Yuki était parti faire des courses. On sonna.

**- Shuishi : Sayana !!!**

**- Sayana: salut.**

**- Shuishi: comment va ma future petite nièce?**

**- Sayana : très bien. Tu as une petite mine grand frère. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Le chanteur baissa les yeux.

**- Shuishi : tout est presque parfait. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que nous ne pourrons jamais fonder une famille, Eiri et moi.**

**- Sayana : ne désespère pas Shui-chan. Quelque part, il existe un organisme où ils seront moins bête que les autres et où ils accepteront votre demande d'adoption. Ne perd pas espoir.**

**- Shuishi : t'as raison !!!!**

**- Sayana : je préfère te voir sourire.**

L'écrivain rentra.

**- Yuki : bonjour mon amour, bonjour Sayana.**

Il embrassa son fiancé.

**- Sayana : dites-moi Yuki, auriez-vous la gentillesse de me raccompagner chez moi en voiture, s'il vous plaît ?**

Il soupira.

**- Shuishi : Eiri…**

**- Yuki : Okay.**

**- Shuishi : t'es un amour !!!!!!!!**

Ils s'en allèrent. Alors que le blond s'apprétait à entrer dans sa belle Mercedes grise, la gitane le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

**- Sayana : c'est inutile. Je voulais juste vous parler seul à seul.**

Il l'invita à boire un café.

**- Yuki : alors ?**

**- Sayana : je veux que vous me promettiez de veiller sur Shuishi quand je ne serais plus là.**

Yuki fronça les sourcils.

**- Yuki : comment ça ?**

**- Sayana : je suis malade Yuki. Je ne vivrais pas jusqu'à la fin de cette année. Shuishi le sait, mais il a toujours refusé d'en parler. Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction quand le jour fatidique sera arrivé. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.**

L'écrivain encaissa assez difficilement la nouvelle. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être injuste au point de mettre en sursis une jeune fille de presque 18 ans ?

**- Yuki : je veillerais toujours sur lui. Toujours. Mais il est évident qu'il souffrira.**

La belle baissa les yeux où quelques larmes naissaient.

**- Sayana : je sais. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, dite lui qu'il n'est pas responsable, que ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi se sentirait-il coupable de ta maladie ?**

**- Sayana : Shuishi avait promis à notre mère de me protéger. Un jour, nos grands-parents paternels ont essayé de me tuer dans un incendie. J'aurais pu m'en sortir indemne, si je n'avais pas respiré tous les produits toxiques qui se sont échappés à ce moment là. Shuishi s'en ai toujours voulu. Il est certain que s'il avait été un meilleur grand frère ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Tout le monde a essayé de le raisonner, en vain.**

**- Yuki : je ferais tout pour lui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours présent, toujours à ses côtés.**

**- Sayana : merci.**

Elle se leva et rentra chez elle.

**……………………**

Un peu plus tard.

**- Yuki : tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de la maladie de ta sœur.**

**- Shuishi : tu veux manger quoi ce soir mon amour ? Poisson ou viande ?**

Il s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

**- Yuki : _tu vas devoir être fort Shuishi, très fort. Désormais je sais que pour toi, ta sœur est un trésor. Je te consolerais mon ange, je te le promet._**

**…………………….**

La belle gitane prit un stylo et rédigea cinq lettres dont une à l'écrivain et une à son frère. Elle n'avait ni la force, ni le temps d'en rédiger pour chaque membre de sa famille.


	20. Une si belle cérémonie

**Crédits: **la déclaration de Shuishi est composée de paroles de Silbermond (traduite par mes soins) et de Roméo et Juliette. Pour Yuki, paroles de Julian Cely (mais j'ai remplacé « elle » par « tu ») et de Céline Dion. Persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana et sa famille. Paroles originales de Silbermond :

„Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden,  
und er trägt deinen Namen.  
So wunderschön und wertvoll,  
mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen. Du schläfst neben mir ein,  
ich könne dich die ganze Nacht betrachten,...Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist,  
es tut so gut wie du mich liebst!  
Vergess den Rest der Welt,  
wenn du bei mir bist! ..."

* * *

Le jour de la cérémonie était enfin arrivé. Sayana était allé cherché Yuki afin de le conduire au bon endroit. 

- **Yuki : ça fait trois heures qu'on roule. C'est où ? En Australie ?**

**- Sayana : je comprends votre impatience. Garez-vous là.**

Ils sortirent de la voiture. L'écrivain était déjà prêt. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche fermée par une cravate. Il était très élégant.

**- Sayana : c'est ici.**

Le blond en eut le souffle coupé. Des bancs en fer forgé blanc étaient installés devant un autel en marbre. Derrière celui-ci trônait une somptueuse cascade d'eau cristalline. Tout autour une végétation brillante et luxuriante étincelait. Des cerisiers en fleurs étaient plantés de chaque côtés des bancs. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir la salle des fêtes dans laquelle des étoiles et des soleils pendaient du plafond. Les grandes tables étaient décorées de nappe dorée et argentée ainsi que de bougies. Yuki salua sa belle-famille. Tous les frères et sœur, ainsi que la grand-mère de son petit chéri étaient là. De son côté à lui, il n'y avait que sa sœur Mika, et son beau-frère Tohma. Hiro, Ayaka, Fujisaki et Ryûichi vinrent également le saluer. L'écrivain s'installa devant l'autel.

-** Yuki : qui va célébrer notre mariage ?**

**- Sayana : votre père…**

Effectivement, M.Uesugi prit place.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que le moine avait été contraint d'officier aujourd'hui, à cause des menaces de la belle gitane.

**- Moine : commençons.**

Tout le monde se leva aux premières notes de la musique et Shuishi apparut. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il portait un costume. Il était violet foncé avec une chemise parme. Sur ses yeux un léger trait de khôl. Yuki n'avait pas de mot pour décrire son fiancé à cet instant. Le chanteur rejoignit son cœur près de l'autel.

-** Moine : nous sommes tous réunit ici pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres.**

Malgré sa réticence, il continua, persécuté par le regard meurtrier de Sayana.

**- Moine : je vous laisse la parole pour énoncer vos vœux.**

Ce fut Shuishi qui commença.

**- Shuishi :**

**« A quelle étoile, à quel Dieu  
Je dois cet amour dans tes yeux**

**Je me le demande vraiment.**

**S'il faut prier je prierais  
S'il faut se battre, je me battrais**

**Je me battrais jusqu'à ma mort pour toi mon amour.**

**Tu sais,**

**Un jour j'ai trouvé un trésor et il portait ton nom.**

**Si magnifique et précieux**

**Que même tout l'or du monde ne pourrait l'acheter.**

**Et tu dors à côté de moi,**

**Je pourrais te regarder toute la nuit.**

**Et aujourd'hui, je voudrais te dire que,**

**Tu es le meilleur qu'il me soit arrivé**

**C'est tellement bien que tu m'aimes**

**Alors, oublie le reste du monde**

**Quand tu es avec moi.**

**Aujourd'hui, pour ma plus grande joie,**

**Je vais enfin pouvoir m'unir à toi.**

**Eiri, tu es la meilleure chose que la vie m'est donné,**

**Ne l'oublie jamais.**

**Et si un jour je meurs**

**Et qu'on m'ouvre le cœur,**

**On pourra lire en lettres d'or**

**Je t'aime encore. »**

La salle était en émoi. Sur presque tous les visages, des larmes coulaient devant la beauté de cette déclaration. Yuki était au bord des larmes lui aussi, mais il tenta de se reprendre, le temps d'énoncer ses vœux à son tour.

**- Yuki :**

**« Tu as su capturer mon âme  
Apprivoiser ma vie  
Mon idéal  
dort entre tes nuits  
Tu es le seul et le premier  
pour qui je pourrais  
condamner le monde entier  
faire tomber la pluie  
ajouter des mélodies  
Pour toi**

**je ferais renaître les symphonies  
Pour toi  
je dirais tout ce que j'ai appris  
Pour toi  
j'irais boire à la source de tes larmes  
pour toi je déposerai les armes**

**Tu es l'eau de ce rivage  
ou j'ai déposé ma vie**

**Tu restes ma vie ,  
ma lumière à tout jamais  
mon océan, ma mélodie.  
Et c'est pour ça que**

**J'irai où tu iras, mon pays sera toi  
J'irai où tu iras qu'importe la place  
Qu'importe l'endroit**

**Du moment où je suis avec toi.**

**Tous ces mots qui riment et ces belles paroles sont pour toi,**

**Pour te remercier d'avoir persévéré malgré ma froideur,**

**D'avoir su réparer mon cœur.**

**Et aujourd'hui je m'unis à toi,**

**Le bel ange qui m'a sauvé de l'Enfer.**

**Je t'aimais dès le premier jour dans ce parc,**

**Je t'aime aujourd'hui**

**Et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, Shuishi. »**

Le chanteur fondit en larmes et l'écrivain avait les yeux qui brillent. Tout le monde applaudit, même Seguchi Tohma, devant la force et la splendeur de leurs aveux respectifs.

- **Moine : Shuishi Shindô, veux-tu prendre Yuki Uesugi ici présent pour époux ?**

**- Shuishi : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, évidemment !**

**- Moine : Yuki Uesugi, veux-tu prendre Shuishi Shindô pour époux ?**

**- Yuki : oui, je le veux.**

**- Moine : et part ces alliances et les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mariés.**

Quelques fleurs de cerisiers s'envolèrent. Yuki embrassa tendrement son petit mari dont les yeux étincelaient comme des phares dans la nuit. Suivis des invités, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

Chacun s'installa à sa place. La grand-mère du chanteur se leva.

- **Amelya : Yuki, je suis très heureuse que vous fassiez désormais parti de notre famille. Tout mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux.**

**- Yuki : merci, c'est gentil.**

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le découpage de la pièce montée, goût chocolat - fruit des bois, Sayana envoya la musique. Elle avait proposé de s'en occuper puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas danser. Quelques heures plus tard, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Shuishi, tenant la main de son mari, alla voir sa sœur.

- **Shuishi : t'es bien pâle, ça va ?**

**- Sayana : ça vous gène si on va à l'hôpital ?**

**- Shuishi : pourquoi faire ?**

**- Sayana : je vais accoucher baka !!**

Et ce fut sur ces douces paroles qu'ils partirent pour l'hôpital.

* * *

**Note : **je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain sera le dernier. Reviews please !!!!! 

**Note1:** dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson de Silbermond, Das Beste, j'ai tout de suite pensé à la mettre ici. Je la trouve vraiment magnifique. Si quelqu'un veut les paroles entière, dite le moi.


	21. Là où le soleil brille

**Crédits: **Paroles de Phil Barney où j'ai changé juste un mot. Persos à Maki Murakami sauf Sayana, Mr Teraka et May-Esmelyna.

**Note: **D'abord je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et de frappes mais je me relis jamais lol.

**Note1: **Voilà, c'est fini ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic qui est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir que moi pour la lire. A bientôt. Lilybulle.

* * *

Sayana avait adressé un dernier sourire à son frère avant d'entrer dans un des boxes du service d'urgences. Dès lors, une attente interminable commença pour notre jeune chanteur. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Yuki, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir aux murs blancs, long comme le couloir de la mort. Les heures se consumaient à une lenteur déplorable et stressante. Une éternité aurait pu s'écouler que le temps ne lui aurait pas paru plus long. Un énième plainte se fit entendre. L'horloge annonça que soixante minutes venaient de disparaître dans le néant. Alors que Shuishi s'était enfin décidé à s'asseoir auprès de son époux, une infirmière s'approcha d'eux avec leur magnifique petite nièce.

- **Infirmière : je vous présente May-Esmelyna, votre nièce.**

**- Yuki : elle a choisit les prénoms de nos mères.**

**- Shuishi : oui !!! Elle est trop mignonne !!!!!!! Elle ressemble beaucoup à Tatsuha mais elle a les yeux indigo de ma sœur. Trop kawai !!!!!!!!**

L'infirmière ajouta alors une dernière petite chose qui fit sombrer l'esprit du chanteur dans un gouffre infernal.

**POV Shuishi**

**_On m'a tendu un paquet de lange dans lequel petite fille dormait_**

**_Et on m'a dit d'une voix étrange que s'était tout ce qu'il restait _**

**_Tout le monde était très gentil, et moi je ne comprenais pas_**

**_Pourquoi dans son cœur y avait d'la vie et dans le tien il faisait froid._**

**Fin POV**

Le poids des larmes eut raison de ses forces et l'écrivain le rattrapa de justesse. Il l'aida à s'asseoir. L'infirmière leur avait proposé de récupérer le bébé chez eux, le temps qu'une décision de justice soit prise. Le bonbon rose tremblait de tous ses membres dans les bras de son époux. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Le blond avait énormément de mal à le calmer et ses efforts semblaient tous voués à l'échec.

**- Yuki : tu veux pas qu'on aille marcher un peu et boire quelque chose de chaud. Ca te fera du bien mon ange.**

Son mari se leva et le blond le pris par les épaules. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la terrasse de la petite cafétéria. Yuki commanda un café et un chocolat chaud. Le chanteur ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux améthystes étaient devenus terriblement sombres.

- **Shuishi : dans deux mois elle aurait obtenu sa licence en neurosciences. Pour fêter l'évènement on devait aller une semaine en Floride. Elle devait aussi chanter en duo avec moi pendant notre prochain concert. Elle m'avait proposé de m'aider à décorer l'appartement qu'on achèterait Eiri. Mais il a fallu qu'elle soit malade à cause d'eux. Après ma mère, leur méchanceté m'a enlevé ma petite sœur. J'espère qu'ils brûleront en Enfer pour l'éternité. Qu'ils soient maudits !!!!!!!**

Jamais Yuki n'avait entendu son petit ange vouloir du mal à quelqu'un.

- **Yuki : Shû…**

**- Shuishi : elle avait des projets, elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec Tatsuha. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a punis ?? Quel péché a-t-on commis ?**

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans la table et s'enfuit. L'écrivain piqua un sprint afin de le rattraper. Il l'enlaça mais son mari se débattait.

-** Yuki : Shû, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Sayana ne reviendra pas. Elle reste dans ta mémoire et dans ton cœur, mais, quoi que tu fasses, elle ne reviendra pas !! Il en est de même pour Tatsuha. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais on n'y peut rien.**

**- Shuishi : c'est de ma faute !!!!**

Désormais, il frôlait l'hystérie mais le blond resserra son étreinte, si bien, que quelques minutes plus tard, Shuishi s'endormit sous le poids de la fatigue et du désespoir.

**……………………..**

Le lendemain.

Shuishi émergea peu à peu de son sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit son homme, assis sur une chaise qui veillait sur lui et sur leur nièce. Il se leva et s'assit près de lui.

- **Yuki : bonjour toi. Tu te sens un peu mieux mon ange ?**

**- Shuishi : a va.**

**- Yuki : mais je vais devoir t'embêter un peu.**

**- Shuishi ???**

**- Yuki : le notaire, M. Teraka a appelé. Il souhaite nous voir aujourd'hui pour signer des papiers. Apparemment ta sœur a fait en sorte que nous devenions les tuteurs légaux de May-Esmelyna.**

**- Shuishi : je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle était certaine qu'on pourrait rapidement former une famille une fois mariés. Je m'habille et on peut y aller.**

**……………………..**

Hiro lisait et relisait la lettre que Sayana lui avait laissée. Il tourna ses yeux vers le ciel.

**- Hiro : tu as raison, je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas. Toi aussi soit heureuse, toi aussi. Adieu Sayana, adieu…**

Il s'allongea auprès d'Ayaka qui dormait encore.

**……………………..**

**- Shuishi : c'est quoi ce carton que Sayana t'a légué ?**

L'écrivain l'ouvrit et y découvrit des objets ainsi qu'un petit mot qu'il lut à haute voix : **_« Yuki, ceci sont les affaires de Tatsuha que j'avais conservé. Comme je ne suis plus là, elle vous revienne de droit. »_** Il esquissa un faible sourire.

**- Shuishi : je reconnais bien ma sœur.**

Yuki l'enlaça et il ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée.

**_« Cher Yuki,_**

**_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous m'avez demandé pourquoi je ne vous tutoyais pas. La raison était toute simple en fait : je n'osais pas et je ne pensais pas en avoir le droit. Je n'ai pas eu réellement le temps de bien vous connaître mais je vous estimais énormément. Vous avez su capturer et combler le cœur de Shuishi. De plus, vous êtes le seul pour qui ses yeux brillent de la sorte. Yuki, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous et mon frère formiez la famille dont il a toujours rêvé. Je suis certaine que vous serez, tous deux, de très bons pères pour ma petite fille. Merci Yuki, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Shuishi._**

**_Sayana. »_**

Le blond resserra son étreinte et le chanteur ouvrit son enveloppe.

_**« Je me souviens qu'il y a longtemps nous formions une très belle famille, mais il y a des années de ça, elle s'est brisée. J'étais encore jeune à l'époque et toi, tu étais là. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour tout le monde et tu es doté d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité sans limites. Je t'ai souvent causé des soucis et j'ai parfois été odieuse. Malgré tout, tu es resté, toute ma vie, mon ange gardien. Tu veillais sur moi et grâce à toi j'ai pu rester dans le droit chemin. Aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te protéger. De là-haut, je veillerais sur toi et sur les tiens. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit grand frère, mais je t'aime. Vis pour moi et soit heureux.**_

_**Ta petite diablesse de petite sœur. »**_

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux rougis. Yuki et Shuishi regardèrent leur nièce, ou plutôt leur fille, dormir. Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre pour faire de même.

**…………………………..**

Deux anges étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un coin du paradis. Ils posèrent ensuite leurs yeux vers les leurs, sur Terre. Chacun d'eux ressentis une douce chaleur dans leur cœur. Un soleil éternel se leva sur la vie de Shuishi, Yuki et May, ainsi que sur celle de Tatsuha et Sayana car, où que l'on soit, mort ou vivant, là où se trouve la personne que l'on aime, c'est là où le soleil brille...


End file.
